Anonymous Stalker
by Callout
Summary: Cloud works in misery watching the love of his life live with someone other than him. One day he recieves a provokative note, sparking up new motivation for pleasure and possible love. Romance Humor Drama.CloudxTifa ZackxAerith A few kingdom hearts characters.-New chapters coming soon.
1. Anonymous: The Begining

**Authors Note: I going a little different this time, so I'll chose two other characters for this story. I havent made a Cloud and Tifa one yet so I hope yall like it.**

**I don't own the characters or anything related with final fantasy.**

**Rated M(for mangos)**

* * *

**His eyes felt heavier than two cement blocks combined.**

He was so tired he could barely stay awake. Staring at the monitor doesn't help, so he rubbed his face with both hands and stared down at the key board before him. Cloud sighed with palms on both his cheeks. "Maybe a seventh cup of coffee would do me some good."

The blond got up from his office chair as it swung towards the opposite side. He then grabbed his coat as he left his office. Then he proceeded to walk through the mass of office cubicles and typing. He was so close to the employee break room when he heard his name.

"Cloud!"

The man turned towards the voice, "It was Yuffie." She came towards him with a manilla colored folder and a smile on her face.

"Here."

"What is it?"

"Don't you remember? Fuck Cloud, you're the worst editor around." Yuffie removed the strand of hair she had infront of her and moved it behind her ear, looking through the glass wall. It had a nice view of Midgar.

"We don't allow language like that around here Yuffie. You know that."

She sighs. "Yeah, yeah. But still-"

"What are-" Cloud ignores the young womans remarks and looks into the manilla folder. They where photos, pictures of lions and their pride.

"Oh good you got them already."He replied with forced energy.

"You don't seem very excited about them." She said, her smile faded away.

"Oh? Well they're okay."

"Okay! You call these okay? Look at this one!"

Yuffie pointed towards the picture with the lion facing towards him. He could see all his whiskers, his eyes bright and yellow, it felt like he could stare down at him. It was that good.

"Nice. What about it?" I have so little energy left.

"Nice! There was no way anyone could've taken a picture like that! I had to get in there to take that picture!"

"Their habitat?"

Yuffie nods.

"Thats fine. Just don't expect a raise."

With that he turns away from the annoying young woman and started towards the breakroom again.

"Damn it Cloud! You _are_ the worst fucking editor around!" Yuffie stomped away from the scene, angered, in the next six hours she tries to get good pictures of a King Cobra as her next assignment.

Anyway, Cloud finally makes it to the breakroom. Opening the glass door he went in the room that filled the air with the scent of coffee beans and meaningless chatter.

He crossed the room towards the coffee stand. Grabbing a small paper cup he filled it with a limited amount of coffee(_I need to get my own mug_). Cloud took three small packets of sugar and poured it into the cup; gently swishing the cup so it would mix. Finally he took a gulp of the black liquid, it tasted cold, yet it slightly rejuvenated him.

Cloud heard more chatter next to him, a voice caught his attention.

_I wanted to talk to her._

His feet walked his body towards the round table. He greeted his self and sat down facing before her.

"Hello, Aerith."

She turns away from her friend. Her friend leaves the breakroom, leaving just the two of them. Aerith looked upset as she left.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh. . . well . . .she . . . nothing."

She pauses. "How are you?"

"Me? I'm good."

"You don't look so good."

"Oh well. Yeah, I have to review a lot of paper work and its cutting in on my sleeping time."

Suddenly he felt a jolt of warmth on his oddly cold hand. She had hers on his, he looked at her as she spoke.

"Don't blame yourself. The company is at fault. Firing half of the employed editors and leaving only a few to do all the work."

"But those editors where feeding ideas to other companies. They where going to bring Shinra down."

"Yes, but. . ."

Her face looked sympathetic. "I just hate having to see you like this."

_"See"? See me like this? I don''t know why but I feel like my cheeks are burning._ He turns away, hoping she wouldn't notice. But she laughs, oh great.

"Cloud Strife, are you blushing?"

_Yes_

"No."

She laughs and that quickly got his attention. She's so beautiful, friendly, kind, loveable.

_I hear opposites attract, but why couldn't this work? Why did she have to slip away?_

"Flirting with my wife again, Cloud?"

Cloud changes his gaze to the person standing next to him. The individuals blue eyes caught him red handed.

"Z-Zack."

_Crap_

Zack chuckles. He sat on the chair betweem Cloud and Aerith.

"That's alright. Its nothing new."

Cloud sighs. That was not what he wanted to hear.

"So, Cloud. How are ya' holding up?"

Zack's hand was on Aerith's holding her tightly. Cloud just stares at the act, he suddenly felt sick.

"Cloud? Hello~."

He snaps out of his unprecedented state, "Huh?"

"I said, how ya holding up? You don't look too good."

I got off of my seat taking the empty paper cup with me. "I've got to go now. Nice talking with you two."

"Cloud." Aerith's voice called out to his as he left.

He walked, no, dragged his way into his office.

_I'm such and idiot! How could I betray my best friend? I can't keep loving his wife like this! _

Then it hit him hard.

_Wife . . . Aerith's married._

He knew that. Cloud went to their wedding. Hell, he was Zack's best man.

_Aerith's married to my best friend. The girl of my dreams is already taken. I can't have feelings for her anymore! For the sake of my friendship with Zack I can't be loving his wife anymore! Besides. . ._

He finally entered his office. Cloud closes the blinds, covering the glass wall, hhe didn't want to be bothered at this moment. He sat on his chair, well slumped actually.

_. . .They belong together. Zack and Aerith. They are both happy people, always charismatic, enjoying life as it is. They're not opposites they are compatible with each other. I've never seen them fight before, I've never heard them having any problems._

Cloud sat there leaning on the back of his chair. Eyes stared down at the gray floral patterned carpet. Disgusting, he hated it.

_That's just it, isn't it? I hate everything! No wonder Aerith didn't see me the way I saw her! She's always happy and I'm always a bittered man. No wonder she loves Zack!_

He felt depressed.

He was going to call it a day when the blond noticed something on his desk that was new to him.

It was violet. A violet envelope with a red heart sticker attached to the opening. His hand picked it up. Turning it over he found writting on it:

_To The Man I Love. . ._

He read those words ten times in his head.

Cloud looked around in his office. Someone definitley had to place it here on their own, nothing was out of place thank goodness. He walked to the entrance of his office. He stood there, looking around and over the cubicles, no one presented themselves. Reentering his office Cloud just stands in the middle of the room opening the envelope. There was a note inside, he took it out of its cozy compartment and read it.

_I think you're really hot!_

He read it again.

_I_ t_hink you're really hot!_

Confused, Cloud searched the note of any clue to who has written this. It was signed by the word "anonymous". "Who could that be?" He said out loud.

He read it once more, like if its going to tell him something else.

_Is this a joke?_

Cloud crushed the small note and the envelope with his hands and threw it in the trash can. Next, he piled up all the papers he's supposed to reviewfor the night in a black suit case. Cloud left his office, locking the glass door, and walked across the floor to the elevator.

He left work that day around five.

* * *

**When he got home he picked up the mail that was laying on the floor.**

He then placed the mail onto his desk, next to his computer. Turning the machine on, Cloud then proceedes to prepare his dinner. As it was heating up and the monitor starting up Cloud sat on his chair searching through the mail he has recieved.

The first three where monthly bills, the next mail was a letter from his mother, complaining as to why he has not contacted her recently and the last one was rather familiar. Violet with a red heart sticker closing the envelope.

It had no inscription to who has sent it here or address, it must have been brought to his home on the individuals own time.

Once again it read the words: _To The Man I Love. . ._

But nothing else.

The high pitched sound of the microwave signaled that it was done heating up the condements inside. So Cloud walked to his kitchen, with envelope in hand. As he walked towards the annexed room he finaly brought up the courage to open up the violet envelope. A note was present, he then started to read from it:

_I think you're really hot! I love older men!_

At first it said the same thing as before, but. . ."_Older"?_

_I'm not that old!. . . Am I?_

He checked if anyone who sent this letter wrote down any form of identity on the note, but it only had theword "anonymous" written on it.

_I'm not that old. . .28 is not old!_

Not thinking about his age anymore, well at least he tried to, Cloud ate his dinner in front of the monitor. He first wanted to check his Facebook for the day.

It all looked well in place, except two things.

On his home page Aerith has put out an invitation to her spring party next weekened. It had 15 likes.

The next was a message that was written by the word "anonymous".

He was quickly consumed by curiousity and opened the message bubble.

_I want to suck your big hard cock dry!_

It amused him, the heat in his body tampering the size of his groin.

_Who is this person?_

He looked at the envelope that he set aside. The writting seemed feminine, but there was no way in telling that that theory was fact.

_Anonymous, who the hell is that?_

He thought about it. Who could've written this provocative notes?

_It has to be someone from the office. Who else knows where I work._

. . .

_If it is a female writting me these things then,_

He thought of all the women he knew in his office that where possible candidates of this mysterious yet arousing dillema.

_Yuffie?_

He smiled then laughed.

_Yeah, right! Yuffie's too young to be-!_

His laughter ceased. Then he thought about it.

_The note does mention about older men. . .But Yuffie?. . .No way! I think of her as only a colleague and she hates me! . . .Does she?_

_. . .Maybe someone else? _

He started to think of all the possibilities of women that could admire him so. They must be younger than him of course and they have to work a long side him to know who he is so:

_How about the young mail carrier, Cissnie. It could be her._

He wondered about the possibility of them having sexual advances with each other. His groin built up momentum, he then thought about Yuffie again and that brought it to a halt.

_Or that secretary that is stationed at the first floor. She's young. . . and cute. Nice body as well. She does greet me with a smile every morning too. . ._

Cloud smiles and taps his fist on hid left opened hand.

_That's it! she's my admirer!_

As he thought about his reclaimed possible lover a new message popped on his screem.

It was "anonymous".

He quickly opened it.

_I got you now!_

It read:

_I am so wet and horny right now! I wish you where here to fill my pussy with your hard cock! I can't wait to fuck you!_

His dick stirred in his pants, he felt excited and devious.

"If you want to fuck me so bad," he wrote to the computer,"Why don't you reveal yourself and lets get it on."

He sent the message and waited. He realized that "anonymous" hasn't added him am friend yet. She's too sneaky.

The individual finaly wrote back:

_I want to take your meaty cock down my throat and suck the cum from your balls._

That final message made his cock go rock hard. He hasn't had the adventures of sex for a long time now. The long period of abstinence had made it so that he was really horny, causing a heavy build up of testosterone in his sack.

She may not show herself now, but she's certainly not shy at all. Her words aroused him, giving the intention that she knows whats she doing. As graphic as she makes it seem she still brings Cloud to a from of curiousity in meeting her. Not carring the dangers that may come across, he wanted a better outlet to his life.

A more exciting adventure that brings motivation to his stupid, heart-broken, meaningless life. Maybe then he wouldn't have to feel obligated to live. This could bring him joy and maybe someone to love for, like he always wanted.

He waited for another massage from "anonymous", but nothing came up. He checked her profile. It was new and nothing meaningful was posted on there, it was empty. Her age was something totaly impossible 100 ethnicity was empty and obviously no photo of the individual. The only thing that seemed appropriate in her profile was her preferences: **Male**. That was it.

He waited and waited, nothing came up. He took a cold shower that night, diminishing the boner he had. As a final resort, Cloud checked his messae box again, and again nothing.

That seemed to be it for tonight.

Three arousing messages where given to him for the whole day.

Tomorrow he'd find the woman teasing him. For the first time after Zack and Aerith's wedding he finaly felt good going to work tomorrow.

* * *

**He arrived a little earlier than usual, that day. Only to speak with the secratery.**

"Good morning," she smiled, her teeth a pearly white.

"Good morning," replied Cloud. That was unusual to her, he sounded so happy and then he did the unthinkable.

Cloud stayed with her for a good five minute long conversation. Asking questions mostly.

"So how are you this morning?"

"I'm. . .I'm fine." she replied.

"Oh really? Not sleepy at all?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to hide it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

She looked really confused. Her eyebrows furrowed as Cloud stared at her long enough to fully realize whats happening.

"Mr. Strife are you all right."

_I'm such an idiot!_

"Sir?. . ."

"I'm fine," he took hold of his suit case and walked towards the elevator, under his throat he spoke, "stupid bitch." The cute secratery didn't say anything, she only thought to herself of what an asshole Cloud is.

Cloud walked to his office slamming the glass door closed. Thankfully it didn't shatter. He tried to work on the papers he was supposed to review last night, but he couldn't bare the pain in his heart anymore.

The bitter thump of lonelyness.

Instead he worked on his resignation letter.

* * *

**It was 10:45am and he felt the need for coffee again.**

Cloud exited his office towards the breakroom. As he enetered the small room he realized that Aerith was serving her own cup of coffee. They where alone.

Cloud crossed the room for the coffee stand, Aerith noticed company has crossed her way and greeted the blond,

"Good morning," she spoke in a sweet manner. She waited for a response.

Cloud grabbed the pitcher of coffee by its handle, he began pouring the liquid in a paper cup. (It was a good thing he didn't spend his money on a wasteful product like a mug.) Surprizingly the liquid felt warm in his hand, at least some there was some good today.

He heard a soft voice beside him. She greetes him a good morning.

_What's so good about it?_

"Hi," he said in an emotionless tone.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You don't seem right."

"I'm fine."

Cloud tried to leave the room, but was stopped by Aerith's arms. Her arms coiled around him, her hands stopping a the navel of his chest. She pressed her own chest tighter onto his back.

Cloud could feel both her face and her mounds press against his back.

"Aerith. . ."

"Cloud, don't feel this way."

She turns him over so her eyes could meet his gaze.

"I don't want you to feel any more pain,"

He wouldn't look at her,

"Cloud listen to me! I love you too much to see you like this."

He finaly meets her gaze.

_Love_

"What did you say?"

"I love you Cloud! Just don't behave like this anymore!"

Cloud felt different. It was a mixture of happiness and despair. There's no way "anonymous" could be Aerith. There's just no way!

"Wh-What about Zack?"

"What about him?"

Cloud didn't say anything at first,

"He doesn't have to know about this! Besides he's my husband and your good friend, he'll understand."

"Yes, _your _husband! _My_ friend! But Aerith that doesn't mean he'll understand any of this!"

"What are you talking about? Yes, he will. If it makes you feel any better I'll let him know-"

"No!" He tells her. Cloud pushes her away, Aerith's features grew shocked and worried.

"Cloud!"

"There's no way! We can't! _Fuck!"_

Cloud leaves the small room, he hears Aerith calling out to him but he wouldn't dare to stop!

_An affair! There's no way! How can she do this? I thought she was happy with Zack. No! I can't be here anymore! I gotta leave this hell hole!_

He crosses the floor with cubicles and chatter, ignoring anyone that might come in his way. As he finaly enters his room, he shuts the glass door violently, its a wonder why it didn't break. With that vile sound echoing inside the room, it startled someone in his office, creating a light gasp.

Cloud looks up to find a young woman with dark hair in his office. Her body language told him that she was about to leave, but he caught her off gaurd in the privacy of the small room.

She didn't say a word. Cloud stared at the woman, his eyes beaming with bitterness. She had black striking hair that flowed down to her thights, grey suit, lightly tanned skin, who was she?

"Who the hell are you?"

She mumbled. Cloud grew furious, he has no time for games.

"I said, who the hell are you!" He crosses the small room to take hold of the now frightened young woman by her shoulders.

"Tell me god damn it!" He shakes her violently, she shrieks as the blond hold her by his clutches. "Who are you? What the hell are you doing in my office?"

He checks his desk to see if anything was missing. But to his surprize nothing was out of its place, instead a familiar envelope was placed on his resignation letter.

He looks at the young woman before him, then at the letter. He picks up the envelope while still holding onto the woman and reads it:

_Don't go! I can't stand having to go to work without looking at your sexy ass._

Cloud felt hot around his face and now his groin.

_Is she really?_

"Anonymous?" he asked her, with a neutral tone.

She didn't say anything but looks down at the carpet.

_This woman! No! This kid is my admire! She looks too young! She could be in her early 20's!_

Cloud studdied her features. Light brown eyes like caramel, full rosey cheeks, lips as red as rubbies. Her heart shapped face complimenting her hair style. Strands of her hair cascaded over her face, Cloud took it upon himself to remove said locks away from her enchating face. The young girl flinched at his actions.

"Whats your name?"his voice was a gentle tone. It was an inviting change for the woman, now being kown as:

"Tifa. Tifa Lockhart."

_Tifa Lockhart?_

Cloud lets go of her, she steps back just a little, her eyes still gazing at her 're a deep blue, so enticing to watch and beautiful too.

"You do look familiar. . ."

". . .I'm Aerith's secretary." she replied. Her voice was mousy.

_This was the girl I saw with Aerith at the breakroom yesterday. She seems nice._

Tifa laughs sweetly, giving Cloud a warm feeling.

"Mr. Strife," Cloud felt odd at the sudden formal advancement, no one calls him that, not even his superiors.

"Forgive me for approaching you like that. In all honesty I'm not really like that at all. I just. . ."

"Then why do it?"

". . .Isn't it obvious?"

She looked at him with adamant eyes, not fidgeting away from his own.

"What I mean is, why not some other way?"

"You where distracted, I guess. Aren't you in love with my boss?"

Cloud recieved that blow on his chest, causing him to sit on his chair with ease, he faces the woman before him, but his eyes look upon the patterened floor.

". . .I shouldn't be, she's married to my best friend,"

"But, you still love her."

Tifa watches him take in a deep breath, as if gasping for air. He now places his fist over his lips, supported by the arm rest of his chair.

"I feel the same way. I'm in love with one of Shinra's editors, but he's in love with my boss and at the same time _my_ best friend. It hurts doesn't it?"

". . .at least, I'm not alone. . ."

Tifa quickly sprints over to his side, her knees bent on the floor, both hands held onto to his free one, they're small compared to his.

"You're not alone! You have me!"

Cloud sighs, not looking at her, "You're too young for me,"

"Well I don't care! Aerith said the same thing to me! I'm too young for you she said! But what does she know? She doesn't love you the way I do!" Her voice cracked, Cloud could hear sobs comming from the desperate woman. Her face now rested on the edge of his knee. For some reason though, instead of pushing away the sex fiened stalker, he wanted take her, hold her. Her voice sounded muffled, but he could still understand her.

"I've watched you every day you came in the office. I've watched you ogling Aerith. I have to admit I felt jealous, but I don't have a right to, because I didn't even have the courage to introduce myself to you professionaly. Instead I wrote to you those erotic notes. I don't feel good doing it. . .I'm must have caused you so much misery. . .you must think I'm a slut!"

He felt liquified heat form on his pants, his eyes trailed down to the weeping woman. It was strange, but he pittied the woman. Here he was mopping around for a love that could never be, and yet here she is, suffering th same pain.

Her's was different though.

"Stop crying," he demanded, removing the hair that hid her face. "If there's anyone who's supposed to be crying it should be me. I'm freekin' 28 going on 29, how do you think I feel?"

Her cries dim.

"I should've been married a long time ago. Not dreaming about a woman that got married two years ago. I should've settled, maybe even have kids."

She stops, but sniffles and heaves every so often.

". . .so don't feel bad, kay'?"

She looks up to him and smiles, "You know, *sniff*, you may look bitter, but you are kind."

Cloud grins, but not so much as his mind began to play dirty tricks on him. From at his angle, it looks like Tifa could give him he-

_No! Don't think about it! She's too young for me! I can't!_

Cloud looks away for an instent, but his thoughts stayed with him.

_How good would it feel to have her hot mouth suck my dick out? No SHUT UP!_

Tifa caught wind of this strange dilema.

"Uh. . .Mr. Strife are you alright?"

_The hell, don't call me that!_

_"OH!"_she cried.

He finaly stopped thinking of her and him in such a manner, to find out what was wrong.

"What?. . .!"

He followed her eyes down to his groin, a bump exposed itself to the world, representing his state of hornyness.

"Gah! Shit! Don't take this the wrong way! I don't really mean to!"

"Why not?"

"Well-What do you mean why not! You're too young-AHH!"

With her right hand, Tifa places it over his clothed groin, The weight of it caused small waves of pleasure to stream across Clouds penus.

"I'm not too young, okay? I'm 19."

Tifa slowly starts to pump his groin. Cloud rejects by pushing her hand away from genitals.

"The fuck are you doing! This is my office! We can't fucking do that here!"

"I don't think we'll get caught."

"That's not what I mean. Get out!"

"No! Please, do me this one favor. I always imagined what you tasted like-"

"What! You're sick!"

"No! You're sick, you wanted to fuck me when I was "anonymous". You wrote down on the computer that you wanted to get it on with me! Don't deny it!"

_. . .shit._

"_Ahh! _Shit!"

Cloud huntched over when his almost formed eroction began to be probed and poked at by Tifa's hand. It sent waves of minimal pleasure through his body. She rubbed his clothed groin slowly but with a good amount of pleasure, she looked at him with such sweet eyes that Cloud looked away with shame.

"Sit up. . .It's okay you can look if you want."

"No, you look too innocent."

After a good period of having his dick being stroked, it finaly swelled to a size that it was uncomfortable to wear his pants. So he stopped her meaningless stroking and called out an agreement.

"Tifa. . .if I let you do this once. . ."

"I wont bother you anymore,"

". . ."

He lays back onto his chair and lets her continue. With both her hands she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. All ready he felt an immediate source of relief from removing the unneeded restrain. Then, as a result, he felt her hand slide into his pants, milli seconds later, Tifa fishes out his erect member.

Tifa cooed at, well, everything. The upbringing of Clouds dick created a musky smell around them, in which Tifa breathed in finely. Her eyes and touch gave her a source of pleasure too, she could see and feel it throbbing. It craved her and so did she.

Immediatly, "I feel that I'm getting wet."

Then, "Don't fucking say that!"

With the hand holding his dick, Tifa pumped the genital with such steady and swift movements.

Cloud sighed in a low grunt.

_It's been a long time. . .Ah, Fuck yeah, this feels so fucking good!_

His hands twitched at his sides, as she gave him a hand job. Soon sounds of wet friction came into play, resulting from the streams of precum departing from the tip of his penus. Low grunts form in his chest and release from his parted lips.

Then, for a moment, Tifa lets go of his member.

"So. . .can I?"

"Hmm, yeah. Fucking suck me dry."

Naughty words protrude Tifa's ears, they sounded demanding and oh so very sexy. With that, Tifa unbuttoned her jacket, then blouse, leaving her in only a black laced bra. She then proceeded to pull down Cloud pants and boxard briefs. While she did that Cloud stared at her tits, like any man would.

"So. . .you said you're 19?"

"Hmm, with double d's,"

Tifa dives down at his dick, but before so, she stared at it with such lust cravings. It twitch and then that's when she dived down. Her hot mouth created a blast of extreem pleasure the blond male. So much so, he pulled his head back in utter lust, his lips parted evenly as he took in ragged breaths. His hand gripped the arm rest he had, while the other took hold of the young woman's head. She bobbed at every suck and licked his tip at every time she pulled up. She had her left hand holding up his manhood, while playing with his balls with the other. She sucked deeply at the tip and moaned everytime she got to the base. The pleasure was intense.

Cloud moaned, he hissed at the womans touch. Sure enough he was close to climaxing.

"Ah. . .I'm going to come," he told her. Tifa didn't stop, nor did she slow down, instead she continued to suck his dick faster and deeper. Her head bobbed immensly, until finaly, she squealed at a sudden feeling of hot liquid filling up her mouth. Cloud sighed loudly sounded hoarse at the end.

Some of the seed spilled out of the corners of Tifa's mouth, some she ate, while the rest spilled down her chin and down on breasts. Some of it even cascaded down Clouds penus. Tifa gently lets go of her admirers, gently sucking the tip, for the last drops of come.

It was was over, Cloud slumped over his chair. His breathing deep and long, eyes closed, he relished the pleasure that he missed so much. The day's and month's of abstinence were long gone. He felt relieved and stress free.

She licked him up like a loly-pop and finaly wiped her mouth as she finished. Looked at the young woman with awe, she stared back as he bent over to kiss her lightly at her forehead.

Seconds passed and he spoke, "I'll have to return the favor somehow."

Tifa blushed, "No, no. You don't have-"

Suddenly a knock came through the glass door. "Cloud? Are you there?" a male voice asked.

Quickly the young woman and older male composed themselves.

"Act like you're doing something!" he harshly whispered at her. "Coming, hold on!"

Tifa got her clothes back on and stood beside his desk, fumbling around, wondering what to do to make it seem like nothing unusual happen.

Cloud opens the door that had **Editor Strife **plastered on the glass. Behind it was a familiar man with a worried look upon his face.

". . .uh. . .Zack, heh, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you."

"Oh really?. . .wait. . .why?"

"Aerith told me about everything, said I should come here to check up on you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."Clouds voice was shaky at best.

"Sure? 'cus you and I could go out for a beer to cool your nerves down. Oh, hi Tifa!"

The much older male waved "hello" to the young secretary in Clouds office. She had a stack of papers on her arms, preptending to work, she waived casually.

"What's Aerith's secretary doing here?"

"Oh, uh, she came, uh, to help me on something. Um. Reports and stuff." Clouds eyes didn't even look into Zack's he just watched the carpet and its funny looking patterns.

"Oh, really?"

". . .Yup,"

". . ."

". . ."

". . .Well okay then," Zack smiles his most famous smile, the kind of smile that made women fall for. The kind of smile that made Aerith fall head over heels for.

"You'll be alright, right?"

Cloud nods.

". . .Actually why don't we grab a beer after work today? I want to talk to you about something. 'Kay?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay then, happy hour at Seventh Heaven. See you, there."

Zack leaves, waving goodbye at Cloud. The blond closes the glass door shut, his eyes connecting with Tifa's.

"That was close. He didn't suspect a thing." She smiled.

Cloud swayed his head side to side. "No, I think he know's already."

Tifa didn't say a word, instead she stacked up the papers she had on top of his desk. It was quiet, awkward even. She starred through the blinded windows, the sun's rays seeped through the aluminum cover, hitting the ground. She sighed then yelped at the sudden embrace given to her by the older male. His arms latched infront of her, while he pressed his chest onto her back. She was a shorter stature than he was, his nose touched the side of her hair, his breath touched the tip of her ear.

The young womans arms grasped his own, she held on to him.

"What a day," he suggested. He kissed the top of her head. She looks up at him with sweet lovey dovey eyes, her lips a briliant shade of red quivered as she smiled shyly. He's heart as impossible as it seems melted at the sight of the woman's innocence.

"Here I thought my life was nothing but a disapointment after disapoinment. But something good came out of it today."

He hids his face on the crook of her neck,

"I don't want it to end."


	2. Scotch

**Authors Note: Ive been asked by so many fans to make another chapter of this story so here you go. Im going to try to finish this one so hehe. Rated M**

* * *

**Anonymous Stalker- Settling In**

**He held onto her tightly across her chest.**

She felt herself getting flustered as he began to nibble her ear. Her body deliberately moved itself closer to him. She loved the attention she was receiving. As she's content and distracted by Clouds meager affection his hand travels down her clothed stomach and stops at the end of her skirt. He then quickly pulls up the short skirt and grasps Tifa's clothed woman hood. She gasps, "Cloud!" her body fidgeted but the blond man held her tightly against him. His hand caresses the clothed genital; to his amazement he felt the underwear already moist.

"Oh, someone's a little horny. Hmm?"

Tifa sighs, did her ears catch his provocative words?

"Mr. Strife don't say such things—ah!"

Cloud immediately dives his hand down her underwear and plays with her drenched jewel. His thumb and finger caress her bead as the brunette squirms.

"I told you to not call me that." He whispers into her ear. "Call me Cloud."

Tifa's hands take hold of Clouds, in which preludes her delicates in a rapid pace. His three fingers rub her drenched pussy to no end causing friction resulting into a wave of pleasure. She slowly lays her head on his shoulder, her eyes stared intensively at the dotted ceiling. Lips parted evenly to give away the most sensual of moans Cloud has ever heard.

"Oh, God. . .Hmm"

Tifa slightly parts her legs, giving Cloud more room to stroke her lips with his fingers. The resulting strokes produced her juices to drip out of her. The clear spunk lubed her woman hood causing Cloud to stroke her faster and faster. She moans greatly in a hushed tone, so that no one in the neighboring offices would hear.

"You like this huh?"

"Mr. Stri—Cloud! . . . I feel that I'm. . .ah!"

Her raspy sighs exited her throat as a wave of tremendous pleasure thrilled her body. She jerked backwards and into the older male. Cloud held her tighter as to not let her fall, he sighs as she comes greatly into his hands.

Tifa 's knees buckled so she fell on the carpet. Luckily Cloud caught her and sat her down on the rug gently. He sits behind her; each leg by her sides, Tifa sits in the middle as she rests against his chest.

Cloud pulls away from her garment and examines his fingers, covered by her thick fluids. He wipes it away on the carpet as he watches her breathing in and out in a shaky manner. He then realizes that her whole body trembles for a reason unknown.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks her in an urgent tone.

"It's okay . . . I'm just a little shocked . . . that's all." She says as her eyes stares at the carpeted floor.

"Oh," Cloud rests his chin on her shoulder then speaks,"Hey. Thanks'"

She turns towards him. A confused expression on her face almost made him smile.

"For what?"

"For—Well I was under a lot of stress and . . . you helped me overcome it. So yeah thanks'. I have to repay you somehow."

With that Tifa decided to get up and leave. She stood on her feet as she pulled up her underwear and pulled down her skirt. Thankfully there was not a stain in sight. She composed her hair as Cloud stood up as well and asked her, "You're leaving already?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Oh wait I still need to repay you!"

"No you don't have to. "

"But I want to," Cloud takes his hand and into the back of his pocket. Tifa quickly caught on.

"No!" She yelled.

"What?"

"I don't want to take your money."

"Huh?"

". . . I'm not a whore that accepts money!"

The young brunette left the room, slamming the door behind her; leaving a startled Cloud. He sighs letting his fingers slip away from his wallet that was hidden in his back pocket. He fists his fair in a manner that could only be labeled as agitated. Soon after that the telephone on his desk began to ring. He walks towards it and answers the machine.

"Hello?"

"Cloud you're coming or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Happy hour is almost over!"

The blond man checks the time on the monitor 6:49pm. He'd miss his meeting with Zack.

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Cloud heard a "hurry up" on the phone and hangs up. He straightens his tie and other articles of clothing before leaving the room, when he notices his resignation letter on his desk. Without thinking he hides the letter in his desk, right with the envelope Tifa has given him.

He thought of the young woman. For the life given to him he couldn't help but feel bad for her. Also, to feel a strong need for her. Maybe tomorrow he'll straightened things up with her.

For now Cloud leaves his office then the building. He rides his car to the bar both he and Zack are supposed to meet in. A discussion was to be made, and Cloud knows of the subject. He dreads the upcoming moment.

* * *

**He drove down a busy street trying to keep his attention on the road.**

Every now and then his mind goes off to the obvious. His mind seeks the memory of the young woman he'd ventured with that late afternoon. He could envision her, long silky black hair, glassy eyes, rosy lips, skin so clean, without a trace of negligence in sight. She's so beautiful and her body compliments her as well, long milky legs which where visible by her short skirt. And of course the limited amount of her breasts that was shown to him.

"_. . .Double D's. . ."_

He remembered her words as clear as day. But then he remembered her final words. The last few words she said before leaving his office in bleeding rage. He wondered.

"What did I do wrong? I didn't mean to—"

Suddenly his eyes finally averted to the road before him slamming his foot on the breaks. The tires screeched under him as it was brought to an abrupt stop, almost hitting the pedestrian crossing the street. It was an older male whose entire senses where spooked out of him. As he recovered from the almost accident he went on to continue his crossing, after he flipped off Cloud and told him, "Watch the road jack ass!" and walked away. With that experience Clouds heart thumped madly, he jumped as a wave of horns comes to play behind him. Signaling him that the light has finally turned green and people have places to go and things to do but cannot move because there's an idiot in front causing traffic. So . . . anyway . . . he carries on driving through the night, finally letting others have roads to drive on.

It was 5:32 pm and Cloud finally makes it to the bar. He parks his car a few stores down, yet the restaurants logo shines brightly. Red letters shine into the night, showing the whole city that this is in fact 7th Heaven. A few steps over he finally makes it to the door, upon opening it he finds that several people have claimed a quiet evening. A greeter welcomes him as he steps in looking for the individual who invited him for a drink. As he spots him Cloud takes the high chair next to him.

"Finally, the man of the hour arrives!"

"Sorry, I'm late."

"No biggie. Hey, pop's another drink over here." The brunette calls at the balding man behind the counter.

"All right, one beer coming right up." He replied.

"Ah- Make it a scotch please."

"Cloud. . ."

"It's okay Zack really. One drink won't kill me."

The man behind the counter just shrugs and continues upon his work.

"Uh . . . So what took ya'?"

"It's a long drive from here Zack." Cloud told him, not looking at his friend.

"Yeah but . . . We were supposed to meet two hours ago." Zack minded him.

"Sorry," Was all Cloud would say. For the last couple of seconds the two didn't say a word. Instead they reflected on the various sounds that where in play. People chatting, the news broadcast and finally the voice of the man behind the counter.

"One scotch," He places the glass on the counter. Cloud quickly takes a hold of it and with a final thank you to his server the blonde chugs down the liquid. The cold fluid cascades down his throat, he relishes the smooth taste of the alcoholic beverage. He sighs as the empty glass with ice was placed back onto the wooden surface.

_Damn I needed that. . ._

Cloud heard his best friend talking, bringing him back down from his thoughts.

"Hello~ Cloud. Come on man I invite you to talk for a while and you're already getting drunk."

Being felt affronted Cloud quickly stepped up for himself, "I'm not drunk, nor am I getting near to that." Zack sighs, "Yeah sure what ever. Just take it in slowly so you wouldn't have to get in to that kind of problem again." It was Clouds turn to sigh, "Zack I know you didn't invite me out to talk about that."

Zack orders two more beers as their conversation is about to begin. "You're right that is not the subject. I think you know. . ."

Immediately Cloud felt uneasy. Anxious as if he can't bear to be in the same room with anyone right now. The thought of just running and hiding made him believe that that was a possible solution to his problems, but no. He couldn't possibly, he has to face the music and now it's the time.

"Cloud. . .You know very well that Aerith cares about you."

At the moment silence. Zack continues as he stares right in the mug staring at golden color of beer.

"She thinks of you as a loved one. Someone to look after actually."

Right then and there Cloud sighs. Enough was enough, he has to come clean.

"Zack. . ."

"Hold on! I'm not done."

Cloud looks at the man beside him, he wore a bright smile on his face. "Geeze you impatient little prick. Another thing I wanted to talk about is. . . well Aerith says you're behaving kind of weird lately. And not the usual weird-Uh- I mean-well um. . ."

Cloud takes the mugs handle. "Its okay I get what you mean." Cloud didn't say a word after that, instead he concentrated on drinking the beer and the memory of him and Aerith at the breakroom. And the accusation of having an affair with her.

He wondered, "What did she tell you?"

"Aerith? Nothing much. All she told me was that you looked at her funny and said some pretty weird shit. She also told me that you ran out of there like a screaming girl."

Irritated Cloud nudged Zack with his elbow, "She didn't say that!" The ebony haired man laughed at his friend quickness of annoyence. "Oh how would you know?" He continues to laugh.

"She's not like you Zack."

He snorts. "Of course not! She's a woman and I'm a man!"

"You moron that's not what I meant . . ."

On a side note the bar tender takes their empty mugs away in order to refill them. The night was not over yet.

". . .What I mean is. . .she's very nice."

"Oh and I'm not nice?"

" Not even close. Remember at the academy? You left that snake hidden beneath the sheets of my bed as a prank."

Zack recalls it as an old folk tale then smiles. "Oh yeah. Heh that was funny."

"No it wasn't. That snake could've been poisoness."

"It was a garden snake. Why are you bitching about this now?"

"To prove a point."

The bar tender appears again with two mugs refilled. "So who's payin'?"

Zack immediatley responded to his question, but Cloud cuts him off and agrees to pay for the drinks. Zack denies his proposal but the blonde insists. The ebony haired man reminded Cloud that he was the one who invited him and that he shouldn't be the one to pay for it. But yet again Cloud insist and opens up a tab. Zack finally lets go and agrees to Clouds wish. Then after, they both took gulps of the fine drink and settled in silence.

Zack chuckles, "Yeah. You're right." He says while staring at the television. Not paying so much attention to it, yet he could destinctly recall a news reporter reviewing the weather forecast for the weekend.

"She's nice. Real nice. . . Hey Cloud . . .?"

The blond sensed the seriousness in his voice and turns to look at his friend.

"You're a bad liar. You say you don't have feelings for her and yet you still ogle her as if she's yours to keep." The blonde looks away, he couldn't bare to look at him as he tells him this. Zack sighs, not looking at the younger man two years his junior, "Its weird I wonder how she feels like? Knowing that theres two men in the world who love her dearly." Silence creeps its way between the two men. Cloud couldn't bare it anymore. He felt guilty. Zack has a right to tell him these things especially since his _married_ to her. Its a proper way of saying "Hey back off she's mine!". Only of course, nicer.

Zack is a dear friend of Cloud's, for heavens sake he saved his life once before.

_I can't. . ._

Cloud needs to back off. . .

"Zack you're right. About everything. I'm sorry. You know I don't mean to. . .It's just-"

"Cloud don't be too hard on yourself. Besides I'm the one who got you two to know each other."

"Thats no excuse! You where bed ridden and I had no right in taking your place as Aeiths comforter. She was yours in the begining and I became too friendly with her and I developed feelings for her when I shouldn't. It's my fault I fell for your girl. . .I don't know what to tell you. I feel sick just thinking about it. I feel like a monster because I almost tore you too apart."

Zack had enough, with the palm of his hand he pats Clouds back with tolerable force. "There, there you're making a scene."

Cloud didn't dare to meet his friends eyes, he was overwhelmed with all sorts of negative emotions. Mostly sadness and anger.

"Cloud I know it tears you up inside. . ."

"But I gotta change. . ." The blonde turns his attention towards the man sipping his drink. Zack's eyes gaze into Clouds.

"What?"

"You're being nicer than what I've imagined you'd be when we talked about this."

In that moment Zack's phone starts to ring a mellody. "Well this is sort of a touchy subject and you are a good friend of mine." He takes hold of the phone and answers it immediatly after reading the ID. "Aerith. . .?" Cloud decided that it was time for another drink, he orders another glass of scotch and waits for for the call to end as he sips at the liquid. Not being ignorant of course, he listens to what Zack says.

". . .Okay . . .I'll get it as soon as I'm out. . .Hmm. . .stay in bed."

_In bed what for? Is he really talking to her?_

"Okay then, bye. See you soon. . . It's best if I don't. . .Clouds here. . .Okay bye." Zack hangs up the phone and grins at his friend. "Guess who that was?"

"The President. . .?"

"Hah. . .Not really listen," Zack gets off of the high chair. "I have to go to the pharmacy. "

"What for? Is Aerith okay?"

"Truthfully, she will after the medicine. Lately she hasn't been feeling well."

Zack notices his friends worried face. He panics, waving his hands before him, "It'll be okay. Some vomiting, but it's just food poisoning. You know how the last Staff party went." Quickly he grabs hold of Clouds shoulder and inflicts painless pressure on it. "It's okay Cloud. I got this. . ."

Cloud turns the other cheeks. "Yeah, I know." He heard his friend laugh.

"I'll see ya'. Hey come to Aerith's party. We can some talk more, good things this time."

With a final goodbye the brunette walks towards the door and leaves. Leaving a dejected male behind, surrounded by tons of liquor and unlimited amount of money in his pocket. Cloud sighs heavily, sipping the last drop of his scotch.

He then concoct various messages in his head about his dear old friend. Zack always optomistic and in some ways nice. When he shouldn't have. Right then and there they where talking about a touchy subject and not one moment did he raise his voice. Nor did he insult him about his incurable love with his wife. He knew how he felt and instead of acting furiously jeolous or even mad, he turned it away into the most civilized and appropriate manner. Zack can handle things, he's more profound. Much mature. He's not someone who tail gates an honest woman for a love that can never be. . .

Cloud sighs, "Yo, one more. . ."

"Hmm, according to your friend you're not good with liquor."

"I'm not good in other things, but I'm fine with a little more scotch."

Disgusted the waiter takes a bottle and sets it on the counter. "Keep it. . . I'll be on break soon so don't cause any trouble!"

"Aye Aye Captain," The waiter walks towards someone else in need of service but stopped on his tracks to turn towards the blonde man. "What did you just say?"

Cloud takes a drink of his scotch and shakes his heady childish like. "Nothin'."

Irrated the balding man walks away. Under his breath even quieter than before Cloud repeats the same word, "Prick," and sets of into drinking the scotch.

* * *

**Nine O'Clock.**

That was the time she came in moonlighting as a bar tender. She was greeted upon several men inside the bar. First the owner of the joint. "Good night Tifa." She smiles at him. "Yes it is. How are things going?" The older male crosses his arms, "Its all good. Except," He whispers to her pointing at a gentle man sitting on the high chair in front of the counter. "That man over there. Don't give him any more liquor."

By the distance shes standing Tifa squints at the man whos face is not clear to her. "Okay. I can handle it."

The owner nods, "If he gives you any trouble kick him out! I'm tired of serving people like him. Coming in getting drunk. It's a hang out bar for God's sakes."

Tifa smiles and pats him on the shoulder. "It's okay Cooky I'll take it from here."

"Take care Tifa. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The older male leaves the bar in responsibility of Tifa. She crosses the bar, while greeted by guests, to get behind the counter. She sets down her jacket and her purse in a cubby and after doing so she was given her first order of the night from a young woman behind the counter. "One Cosmo coming right up." She puts on the bars signature apron that was hanging on a hook behind her and sets of to wash her hands.

It wasn't until she got a towel under the counter that she realized who the drunken man the owner warned her about was. He was slumped over his face was hidden by the weight of his head. But she noticed his destinct features, blonde hair, light skinned, and a suit.

"Mr. Strife. . .?"

The blond man recognized both the idiotic lable and the voiced. His eyes slowly met hers.

"H-Hey. . ." She said nervously. It was him! The only difference in him was his eyes. They where a mixture of red and blue. A result from utter drunkeness or possibly tears.

It took him a moment to process her face, until finally. "Hey!" He said unecessarly loud. ". . . T-Tifa . . . right?"

She nods, "What are you doing here?"

". . .Came to . . . talk . . ."

"Really with who?"

Cloud didn't respond after that instead he chuckles then he laughs. Loudly! With a high voice he tells her, "Hey . . .(laughs). . . Tiff. . .sucked any. . .good dick lately?" He continues to laugh clapping his hands like a sissy. The young woman turns red, she tried to ignore his behavior as being a case of alcohol but it soon became worse. With a rasspy yet still loud voice he tells her, "So. . .where ya happy. . ." He sways back and forth, but he pulls in just so she could hear him clearer. "Did you like . . . my dick in your mouth?"

This time the woman who was waiting for her Cosmo heard the drunken mans words. Insulted for herself and for the lovely maiden behind the counter sh estood up to him.

"Why don't you shut your dirty as mouth you ass hole!"

Emberassed tried to silence the drunken man, but it soon became worse. "You don't tell me to shut up!" He points at the ebony woman with a suit, "And you! Too! . . . Shut up you don't even know. . .Because its true!"

"I bet it is you piece of trash!" The woman grew angrier trying to stick up her guns to this shameless man.

"Hell yeah it is. . ."

"Mr. Strife stop!' Tifa beconned him.

". . . She gave me head in my own office . . ."

Tifa gasped.

"You're sick," replied the woman.

"Yep . . . Editor Strife . . .In the . . . Shinra Building. I even . . .rubbed you out . . .didn't I? Sweetie pie?"

This time it was the womans turn to gasp. Immediatly she steps off of the high chair, taking her coat, and leaves. "No wait!" Tifa called out to the woman but she was long gone. She turns towards Cloud, who was pointing at her while making conversation with another male beside him.

"She has nice tits!" They both laugh, swaying side to side.

"Cloud!" She yells. This caught both their attention, surely startled. The young woman walks around the counter to where Cloud was sitting, she grabs an empty glass from his hand and slams it on the counter. She then pulls hims out of the chair, yelling, "Get out! You're drunk! So leave!" Ignoring the constant stares and chatter Tifa pulls the editor outside the door. Into the chilly night he staggers and falls to his sides. He groans as he rolls on his back. Tifa watches him move in pain and in a serious drunken state for the love of her she felt saddend by his predicament.

A waitress came out in just the nick of time. "What happened?" She waited for an answer.

Tifa thought and she thought well. "My friend fell. Hey, would you watch the floor for me while I'll take him home?"

The young waitress nods, tells her to be careful and enters the bar. Tifa bends over to Cloud, taking his left arm over her shoulders, she ushers him to get on his feet. When he did he staggers once more, but Tifa held him for balance. He winces in pain, holding his head with his free hand, eyes closed shut.

"Where's your car?" She asks him. Maybe she could drive him to his home. Cloud didn't say a word. Well he did, it just wasn't concise, that Tifa has to formulate a new plan.

"Come here," she moved towards some stairs that where placed beside the bar, Cloud slowly followed as she pulls him. "Watch out. Pick up your feet."

Cloud had his sences wacked out of him, yet he could just barely understand her dialect and what she wanted to do. He gently picked up his right foot until it was completely on the first stair tread. Tifa helped him on the next step and the next, his weight could almost pull them both down, but she handled it. Evetually they made their way to an open hall. She walked the drunken body to a door that was placed before them, and with a sound of dangling keys the brunette opens the door. Letting herself and the blonde man in.


	3. New and Old

**Authors Note: Hey guys glad to be back. Sorry for the late update I was out of the country and couldnt get internet there. But here it is updated. The stories turning into something magical isnt it?**

* * *

**Anonymous Stalker**

**New and Old**

**He parked nearby a 24 hour pharmacy.**

As he entered the facility a rush of cool wind surrounded his body giving him chills down his clothed spine. The cashier beside the glass automatic doors noticed his arrival and greeted him casually.

"Sup'"

"Hey there," Zack exchanged the greeting as well with a still and a shimmering smile. The younger man turned the page from his magazine as he informed the male. "We changed the isles. You'll have to fine the boxes of condoms on your own."

Affronted Zack corrected the man behind the counter covered with loads of gum and candy. "For your info I'm not here for that. Where do you keep the medicines?"

The man went back to reading, "Humph, find it yourself."

Annoyed and slowly losing his patience Zack spoke to the dude once more. "Come on! I Don't have all night!"

"It's a 24 hour store, stupid. Are you lazy?"

"Me lazy?"

Zack begins to walk off in search for the medicine. "Who's the one sitting on his ass doing nothing huh?'

The younger male snorts, "At least they're paying me to do it?"

As he watched the raven man go deeper into the isles shelved with thousands of chips he remembered something.

"Advil is 20 percent off!"

"Thanks," Zack turned to the left of an isle and looked right to the one next to him. Finding the meds wasn't so hard after all. As he walked nearer to the containers he meant to purchase, he walked passed to teenagers in front of glassed shelf that was filled with condoms, lubricants, and pregnancy tests. At the time he couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

"Damn it Angela!"

"It's not my fault you didn't wear a condom."

"Didn't you get birth control?"

"I probably forgot to take it at that time."

The much younger male cursed, he looked younger than the cashier.

Zack pitied the children. These days the young are getting more irresponsible and uncontrollable. Soon every kid will have one of their own.

_I blame rappers._

He told himself and then it hit him. He turned his head in a just speed, his eyes darting not at the kids but at the glass box.

_Vomiting_

_Nausea_

_No way. . . _

He walked near the glass container as the children left, having to realize that they both can't afford the device. The adult man stares through the glass, scanning the various boxes of pregnancy tests, until he discovers the box which said _**95.5% accurate**_ on the label.

"My Aerith, pregnant?"

He thought of the possibilities that may be so. But of course it is possible and yet it couldn't be. He used a condom for goodness sakes. He's not like those brats. But it could break. It may be so. The man sighed cursing himself.

He looked into the glass container again.

_Pregnant! God damn it! No way she isn't! She's just sick, yeah sick! I'll just buy her medicine, that's all not a pregnancy test!_

He took a step near the medicines for nausea until an image caught his eye. Conveniently, under the circumstances of screwing up, diapers where placed next to the glass box. One caught his eye especially the one decorated with a smiling baby. Its cheerful face brought a sudden warmness in Zack's heart.

_It's . . . possible._

He summoned the courage to inform a store employee about his discussion in purchasing the item. It was a young female blond with sad green eyes. She looked odd when Zack wanted to buy that item.

"What?" He said, being watched that oddly was creped him out?

"Are you her brother or . . . her baby daddy?"

"- - -That's none of your business."

"What ever. Just to let you know 64% percent of dads leave their children. Talk about ass holes."

Zack walks away from the annoying employee after a "What ever." Reply to her.

He makes his way to the counter top when the man just closed the magazine. The brunette places the device shyly he received an overly surprised gasp from the former employee.

"No . . . freekin'. . . way. Zack the playah has been taken down?"

Quickly Zack tries to shush him in loud hissing tones. "Shut the hell up!"

"OH! This is just too good to be true and funny! But really, I am saddened by your tragedy."

"Shut up stupid I'm married!"

The young employee smirks, "Oh really, I don't see a ring on your finger."

By now the two exchange money in order to purchase said device. The now known red headed employee places the item in a brown paper bag and gives it to Zack. While continuing the discussion,

"Humph, mind your own business, "he squints his blue eyes on the name tag embedded on the employee's chest. "Reno,"

The male leaves the store, hearing a final good bye from the red headed man.

"See yah, hope it comes out positive playah!"

* * *

**He was almost to his house, making slow left turns and quickened rights.**

Zack kept his eyes on the road when he noticed a familiar figure moving north on the side walk. He stopped the black Volvo next to the figure and honked slightly.

"Roxas. Get in!"

The vehicles headlights made the figures image appear with more precision. A dirty blond adolescent wearing jeans and a plaid shirt turned towards the familiar voice. He smiles and crosses the street to enter the adult's car.

"Thanks, Zack."

"Don't thank me. What are you doing out so late? You can get in big trouble."

The young boy laughs, "I think I already am. For a neighbor you sure act like my dad."

"You're still a kid, Roxas. You can get in a lot of trouble walking around at night."

Roxas just kept his eyes on the road as well as the man besides him. Until he notices a wrinkly brown paper bag laying beside his feet.

"Watcha 'got there? Condoms?"

Surprised Zack scolded the blond, "You're too young to know about that! Besides there not condoms."

Seconds passed. "Can I have one?"

"No!" Zack said annoyed.

The youngster sighs, "Hugh, Zack you'll be some dad one day."

The man wondered about that. A dad, father, baby daddy. Someone that watches over a human growing and developing. Someone who cares and loves it from the beginning of its first breath.

It soon fell into silence, Roxas grew anxious, "Hey you okay?"

Zack awoke from his thoughts, "Huh, uh, yeah."

Thankfully the two made it to the cul de sac in which the both lived on. The young blond thanked the man for taking him home and that he looked forward to Aeriths party on the weekend. As he walked on to his pavement, Zack watched the boy walk home. He grew worried for the child, as far as he knows he's only 14. It makes him feel mortified that the boy could have a sex life. To him he's like a nephew.

He climbs the bricked stairs towards the wooden door. His hand grasps the dangling keys from his pocket and inserts a specific on into door knob. The cobs rotate to bring the door accessible from the outside.

He enters his two story house with clicks on his heels. Turning on the lights from the first floor he makes his way up stairs to the second floor.

The door opened slowly as to not make any noise as possible. Alas the maiden awakes from her slumber and was greeted by her beloved. He sits on the mattress next to her, taking her hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" He asks while touching her forehead.

"Hmm, better." She smiles.

She watches him sigh, concerning her; she sits up with worried eyes. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Aerith. Don't you feel different?"

"Different?"

"Yeah, like unusual?"

"Well, I am getting tired a lot," She smiles and tries her body on the lap of her husband. The side of her face touches his chest, with one more breath, Aerith looks upon her romancer's eyes. She smiles, "Zack . . . I think I may be pregnant."

His arms coil her supple body holding her tightly. "I had a feeling." He says.

He looks into her eyes; they shimmer with the light that embedded the room.

"Here I bought a test."

She takes it in her hands, and questions him,"Will you . . . be happy?"

"Hmm?"

"If it comes out positive?"

Zack smiles sincerely, "Of course," However that did not seem enough for Aerith, instead she takes the bag quietly and ushers herself in the bathroom.

Zack waits and waits. He held his head over his left hand. He watches the white door, under it a crease of light quivered by Aeriths steps around the small room. He sighs.

"Don't you think it's time?" Aeriths muffled voice vibrated through the door.

"What . . . do you mean?"

". . . Don't you think we should be parents by now?"

He wonders about that. Why not? A nice house, money in the bank, a career, an affectionate woman and a cheerful father. Including the subject term of age makes a definite reason. But . . .

The white door opens and Aerith steps out with crossed arms and the test in hand. Zack quickly gets on his feet.

"Well?"

"We have to wait a minute," she teased.

"Oh." Zack just stands there. The young woman hugs him dearly, she talks to him sweetly. "Hey, are you scared?"

Zack sighs, "Yeah,"

Aerith laughs gently, "Me too."

"But, we'll make it. We're basically prepared."

"I know."

"Do you . . . want to have one?"

She smiles showing her bright white teeth, "Yeah,"

Zack smiles, not baring any teeth, "Huh, you know? Maybe I want one too . . ."

The device beeps a tone, informing that the moment of time has passed. They both gaze at it, at the same time a straight line appears and disappears frequently. Then it beeps again, presenting the results.

Positive.

Aerith gasps, "I'm pregnant!" She said in a quiet but cheery tone. Taken aback Zack takes a few steps backwards, and then the corners of his mouth crease into a smile.

"We're having a baby." He said voice neutral.

"Yes, yes we are," The woman breaks into tears.

Swiftly the expecting father takes his wife in his arms and with more incentive and happiness he speaks. "I'm going to be a dad!"

The soon to be mom laughs as she hugs him back. They embraced each other with sheer joy and happiness.

* * *

**He woke up his head pounded but the smell in the air tempted him to open his eyes.**

Before him was a familiar young woman in a rather small kitchen. She hummed softly as she cooked, oblivious that the older male has wakened from his profound slumber. She continued in doing so whilst Cloud looked around the area he was in.

It seemed to be a small apartment, too small in fact that the furniture was to be placed so tightly adjacent to each other. Furthermore the kitchen was very close by separated from the living area with a half wall. Two small doors where placed beside the kitchen, either of which Cloud could not comprehend what they conceal.

He felt uncomfortable and tries to adjust himself he soon finds himself on a bean bag chair with flowers on it. His motion caused the beads in the bag to ruffle, getting the young ladies attention.

"You're awake!" She stated.

"Y-Yeah . . .Tifa?"

The girl nodded, "Even when you're drunk you remember my name."

Cloud smirked, "How can I forget you?"

Tifa ignored the crude remark and walked towards him with plate in hand. She places the red plate on a chairs arms rest that was conveniently closest to Cloud.

"How're you feeling, " She asked looking at him with a kind smile.

Cloud groaned holding his head, "Ugh. . . Fuck . . . not too bad. . ."

Tifa made no statement of that, "Here eat," She pushed the plate with toast and egg on it.

Cloud just nodded, leaving Tifa feeling rejected. She turned slightly away from him 'till, "Milk?"

Unsure of what he said Tifa gave a questionable look, "Well do you have some or not?" His dark blue eyes gazed at the woman before him, not moving a centimeter from her.

"What . . .?" She caught up with his frivolous advancement and crossed her arms before her endowments. "You're sick!" She received a hardy laugh from the male sitting below her. "Shut up, that's not even funny!" She exclaimed.

Swiftly the older male assaults the brunette's thighs with both his hands. She was wearing a pair of black tights, but even so she felt the heat from Clouds palms. He began to rub her skin upwards, until making it up to her hips did he latch onto her with his fingers.

"What are you doing!?"

Tifa took hold of his prying hands with her own trying to pull them away from her. Yet his fingers dug deeper in her flesh, grabbing a wisp of her butt. She gave out a timid squeal, as she takes minor steps back.

"Come on baby," he calls to her as she pulls him out of the bean bag chair, "Come on . . . let's fuck."

"You're fucking crazy!" With her right hand she swats Cloud away from her, leaving a stinging red mark across his cheek. Cloud winced in pain cursing her until she panicked and went running straight to a door next to the kitchen. She stood behind it, fingers locked the door and thus she was safe and secure in her small bedroom.

"What's with him? Is he the violent drunk type?" She whispered to herself. Loud beats disrupted the door, rattling it through its hinges.

"Stop it!" Tifa told him scared out of her mind. She continued to stop his shenanigans with her voice; with every effort her voice begins to crack and tears streamed down her face.

"Tifa! Get out! Come on!" she held her hands over both her ears. The man on the other side begins to jiggle the handle prying the door to open."I promise it won't hurt! Come on! I'm fucking horny right now! Shit!"

She had enough, "I got my cell phone! Stop it or I'll call the cops!"

He ceased his tantrum. The door stopped rattling and the handle was no longer moved. Tifa sat on her bed, watching as the figures shadow behind the door disappears.

* * *

**It was night time and with both hands filled with a presence of a bat she cautiously steps out of her room.**

The lights in her apartment were off; the whole room was filled with darkness. Yet, she was ready, if she feels that he's coming any closer she'd swing without mercy. Her feet step on the cold tiled floor, then making a transition to the carpet of her small living space. A lamp was placed somewhere near; her hands blindly search for the switch that would bring her light. Extending the slim hand outward, Tifa finds herself touching something queer. It felt like hair.

The sound of a runny nose startles her, engaging with the reflexes in her Tifa raises the bat and brings it down to the over stayed visitor. The wooden sport utility impacts the males left knee, the pain shot up to his brain realizing the outcome. He screams and so did Tifa out of fright. She squirms restlessly for the switch that's barely been found and gives light to the room.

Bat in hand she raises it over her head to give the drunken man a good swing and . . .

STOP!

The bat was centimeters away from inflicting pain to the offender.

But she couldn't bear to strike a man with hands over his face suffocating himself with tears.

"Mr. Strife . . .?"

Cloud sniffled and shuddered, his voice hitched in an unlikeable manner. He would not look at her nor would he praise her appearance. He just sat on the bean bag chair with legs over his chest and face covered.

"Mr. Strife?"

". . . Leave me alone," He told her, voice muffled.

". . . Cloud . . ."

She extends her hand to his shoulder. He furiously shuns away from her touch, "I said leave me alone!"

". . . But . . . Cloud . . . You need help . . . You're sick." She tries to touch his shoulder once more, when he swats her away from him with his arm. He steps on his feet in a sped like manner, his height defeats her own. Body swaying right and left, "I said leave me alone damn it! I don't care anymore! I just . . .!"

He covers his face with his own two fists.

Weak in the knees and heart Cloud falls forward onto Tifa's milky arms. She takes hold of him as much as she could; they slowly descend onto the carpeted floor. The woman's body sits with her legs bent weighed down by the weeping man's head.

She'd let time pass until the man stopped suppurating.

Eventually he fell asleep on the woman.

He exposes himself to her, letting his hands slide down to the ground. Revealing tear stained cheeks and dark bags of flesh under his eyes

Tifa removes a strand of hair from his face. He was quiet peaceful, the most she'd ever seen .

_Cloud . . . what's wrong with you? Why are you like this?_

* * *

**It was hot, he wanted to go home. He wants to go home!**

His uniformed knees touch the sandy ground. Sand and cracks reflect upon the drought this country has suffered.

Hands held up high, face shocked with horror. His eyes stare out at the lifeless ground, he could feel beads of sweat drench his eyebrows, the irritating pressure to wipe it away was held in. He wouldn't dare to move not at the mercy of the enemy.

The mouth of a short range pistol was just inches away from his face. The enemy blurred out words from a dialect known to the land and its people, but not him. He yelled at him, when finished a colleague of the enemy spoke. This time he translated the past words in English, that way even the prisoner could understand.

He translated with a thick accent but it was enough for the kneeling man to comprehend,

"We understand there are more of you spies,"

His eyes wander to his right, strings of his blond hair wasn't enough to cover the image of two comrades at the same predicament as him. Their hands held high, knees bent to the ground, pistols inches away from the back of their heads.

One of them spoke out of turn. "Don't say anything Lieutenant Strife!" The male comrade winced with the pain of metal and bone rippling on his head. The inflictor laughed, they laughed at how the comrade fell over with blood flowing from the fresh wound.

"Barret!" The young leader looked up from his hanged motion. He called for his comrade once more; he could hear the broader male speak in a hush tone.

"Don't . . . tell . . ."

Lieutenant Strife heard the pistol before him replenish it ammo. The enemy said one more verse that the lieutenant understood without translation. His dark blue eyes stared at the man before him he shakes his head slowly left and right.

Angered, the enemy holding the pistol before the lieutenant shouts out a word to the men behind his own comrades. Instinctively, Cloud understood.

"No!" The blond shouts seconds before the pistols where fired onto the soldiers he was meant to take care of. Blood pooled around their bodies as it fled from the wound in their heads.

Cloud yelled and cursed. His insanity of fear and remorse was brought to a standstill as the enemy strikes the sorrowful male down with the butt of is pistol.

The others came forward to the scrapple taking place there. As the translator yelled and taunted the survivor with questions, one kicked Cloud on the ribs while the others moved about in spitting on him.

Clouds heart swells with bitter sadness and fear. His friends they died, they were captured as prisoners of war and died as prisoners. He was next, he was to die next. Tears swelled in his eyes, his face covered by the dirt, hands placed over his head. Torture never seemed to end for this man, until he hears the enemy exchange a conversation that was still unclear to him. One of the men over the blond's body took a pistol in his hand, reloading it with one bullet. Cloud hears the weapon click signaling it's ready to fire. The lieutenant stiffened his body, waiting for the piercing pain from the bullet.

A shot was heard, it was loud, louder than the screams of the enemy. Cloud tensed as he waited for the pain, but it never came. And the screams, they were from the men who shot down his comrades, they sounded panicked. Other sounds where played in the dry air, the sounds of multiple fires.

They ceased the streaming of bullets across the air finally stopped. Cloud, while lying on his stomach looks about. He finds an enemy with his face blown up from a rushing bullet. He thought nothing much of it.

He looked to where his fallen comrades where. Uniform soaked with blood, their faces covered by the floor. His eyebrows furrowed he wanted to cry, but the sound of boots made him tense. Expecting the enemy he was willing to fight them to his death.

As he stands up and turns his attention to the approaching stranger he soon realizes that the individual was not the enemy.

"Hey you're okay?" The stranger spoke to him softly. Cloud didn't say a word.

The soldier who has just rescued him was taller than he was. Brunette, with a much brighter pair blue eyes. He wore an identical uniform, only the inscription on his helmet suggested that he was at a much higher rank.

Since Cloud didn't say a word, the stranger greeted himself.

"Commander Fair at your service." He takes the muted blond by his arm hoisting him away from the bloody scene.

"Let's go, their reinforcements are coming!"

Cloud follows, yet his mind still falls under the heavy burden of his dead friends. Saddness eats him alive.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well what'ya think? Pretty interesting isnt it? See yall in the next chapter.**


	4. Sick

**Authors Note: Hope I made this one a little bit longe. Sorry for the huge delay. During my time of absence I came back from the old country and just started my first year of college. I hope you can for give me and read this chapter. I hope to write you all the 5th chapter pretty soon. Thanks.**

* * *

**Sick**

**His head pounded with a sharp intense pain,**

He slowly slipped his eyes open, groaning from the seriousness of the concussion. He found himself on a carpeted floor with a thin blanket looming over him. The blonde raises his head to survey his surroundings. Nothing looks familiar, until he turned towards a young woman sitting on a warned down bean bag chair. She had herself covered with a similar blanket, her eyes closed followed by steady breathing.

Slowly getting onto his feet he clenched his pounding head with his right hand. The steady movement triggered unfortunate events, where he grew too dizzy that he almost fell face first. If not for the young woman in front of him he would be lying on the floor already. With nothing else to hold on to, his left hand quickly balanced himself on top of her. Touching the side of the bean bag chair made a steer clear of the girl.

His watery red eyes fixed themselves onto the brunette's image. Eye lashes worn thick with heavy mascara, nose cute and buttoned, lips severely chapped from the still breathing she must've had over night. He wanted to touch her, with his right hand he lets go of his head and tries to graze his finger tips on her face.

He could scarcely (**yes that's the right word)** remember her name, but alas the left hand which was holding him up gave in, forcefully landing his lean body over the sleeping beauty. The sudden weight woke her from her slumber. Her eye trail to find the reason for this sudden interaction and finds the sickly man's face plastered in between her breasts.

She screams out the words "pervert!" as she connects her hand across his face, causing the filth blond to fall two steps away from her. Giving her ample amount of space to stand on her own two feet.

She watches Cloud roll on the floor from pain. His hands touch not the stinging surface of his cheek but at the base of his crown **(head). **He groans something distasteful; a sharp pain grows increasingly in his head.

Quickly his body started to reject the condiments of the fluid he has so been drinking with such lust last night that he felt his stomach jerk in an unpleasant state. His eyes squint shut as his mouth released the coagulated fluid from his insides.

"Cloud!" The dark woman hastily stepped over to him, pulling him away from the mess he has made. He groaned as she sets him on his back. His spine relapses onto the firm feel of her thighs. He felt the cool touch of her fingers on his temple, his face relaxed, yet deep inside he couldn't bare the pain in his stomach.

"Oh, Cloud," She spoke softly, "You're sick . . ."

Brown eyes watch as the man she held breaths in an uneven manner. Her fingers forage through the males locks. They where roughed up and stiff from the two nights that followed without him having a decent wash. Her hand then travels not far from his hair, thus his forehead. Surprised from her new discovery, she talks to him in a hush tone.

"Cloud, it's worse than I thought. You have a fever."

Briskly she gets him to stand on his feet. "Come on Cloud." She had his right arm over her shoulders and with slow small steps she ushers him to the sanctuary of her room. The bed stood clean and white with pink roses for decoration; it creaked with the weighed presented by Clouds body. He grunts in his chest as the soft and plush surface gave him the relaxation he needed.

His legs dangled on the side of the furniture however, it was until then that Tifa started to remove his Florsheim shoes and socks so that he would be more comfortable and fitting on the bed. With that she also removed his jacket and tie. She places all items that were removed on a chair that was set on the other side of the room.

"I'll be right back," She mentions him and with that she leaves the room. Minutes pass and she returns with a soaked rag in hand. She pulls the sickly man towards her as he turned to the other side as she left. With the rag she gingerly brushes the wet cloth over his lips, removing all the yucky residue of the vomit. After that she folds the cloth evenly until the cleanest part of it was shown and wipes away the dry sweat and tears from the man's face.

"There you're clean enough," She states. Her fingers snatch the upper buttons of his collared shirt. Her plan was to give him a more comfortable experience, until she found something peculiar strapped around his neck.

She pulled it out of his form. It was a small beaded necklace that soon shocked her when she found two rectangular pieces of metal strapped onto it.

"Why are you wearing a dog tag Cloud?"

She read the inscription on the pieces of metal.

Cloud Strife

Rainy St

Midgar

82245

1-222-234-5506 **(Don't call it doesn't exist)**

She sighs in utter confusion; here she thought she knew him. Well most of him.

She thought he was just a hot, cranky, alcoholic, editor who's down on his luck, but the dog tags represent something else. He can't be just a lonely editor he has to be someone far more valuable.

The blonde suddenly took a deep uneasy breath; he stirred opening his eyes in a dream like state. He finds the woman standing next to him with a shocked expression.

He remembered her name at last. "Tifa . . . ?" He spoke in a hush and raspy tone.

"Cloud."

The blonde man notices what was in her hands and takes it away from her as he sits up on the mattress. The dog tag rattles as it's placed over his chest and under the white cloth.

"Cloud are you okay?"

He tries to clear his throat, when he talks, the acidity making it difficult to converse. "I've been better." He looks around at his surroundings. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

Tifa crosses her arms behind her hour glass body. "I took you in . . ."

His face wore a confused look, "What?"

She smiles, something he's never seen before. "You got drunk in the bar. My bar actually, well I am working part time there. You got too drunk so I took you into my apartment . . . I was taking care of you."

"Oh," He held on to his head. "How did you do it?"

"It wasn't easy." She gestures.

Cloud thought for a while his eyes closes and reopens with slow movements. "I didn't do . . . anything bad. Did I?"

Tifa instinctively remembers the night before. The harassments in the bar with her and the other woman. His cursing, insults, temper tantrums and his perverted instincts to get her into bed. The fact that he almost battered her door to the ground to possibly rape her. Including the after math, his cries like an injured child. Yes, she remembered it all and yet for some reason she lied.

"No. You where just like any other drunk I've seen. You've slept on the floor all night."

Cloud gave a surprised look upon his face," Really? I must be getting better then."

His words confused Tifa.

"_Getting better"? What does he mean?_

A loud grumbling noise was heard between the both of them. Apologetically Cloud shrugs and laughs something totally out of whack for Tifa. She smiles however, "Hungry?"

"Umm yeah," He tries to remove himself from the bed only to be brought to a stop from Tifa's hands.

"What are you doing?"

He stands now, but barely. The pain in his head slowly forms itself again with intensity.

"I've got to go home now. Thank you for taking care of me I—"

Tifa quickly holds on to his form as his body eradicates itself back on the mattress, "Oh no you don't. You're sick so you can't leave."

He groans and curses under his breath. His hand clenches his head as she slowly drives it away with hers.

Blue eyes questioned the brunette and for what seemed like an eternity they gaze upon each other. It was quiet nothing was bustling outside that could make a sound, yet Tifa broke away.

"Stay . . . I'll take care of you."

Cloud didn't say a word; instead he watched the young woman leave the room. He watches her movements; her thighs and rump squeeze each other as she takes those fine steps.

He sighs in the ideas and thoughts of this perplexed situation. He's never had anyone, except his own mother; take care of him this way before. She already helped him with his stress levels before and now she's cooking for him.

_I should pay her back somehow. _

The bed creaks as he gently sets himself on the bed. Suddenly vibrations startled him to frenzy.

"Ah . . ._ fuck."_

He apprehended that it was his phone that was making that entire ruckus so he pulled it out of his pocket. The phone allows itself to activate showing what he has missed.

There were three messages. One from his superior in Shin Ra and two from Zack. He'd opened the first mail from his superior reading the message.

* * *

"_**Why didn't you come to work today? Meet me in my office Monday."**_

It seemed to be something of importance; he'd make up for it when he arrives early that morning.

_It has to be about the lame as work I've been doing. Fuck I'm going to get canned. _

Cloud was about to open Zack's messages when a phone rings. It appeared to be coming from the small kitchen. Tifa answers with a,

"Good morning Aerith!"

The name sparks something inside of Cloud. The revelation of last night was still fresh to him. Zack was kind, but he made his point clear. No more goofing up with a married couple.

Cloud felt restless and without ease. If Tifa was to take care of him then so be it. He turns off his phone and replaces it in his pocket. The blanket that was set under him was soon placed over his head, covering any sort of light that could be harmful to his sickness. His eyes closed and in an instant he drifts off to a sleeping state.

* * *

**They ran into an empty building.**

Rays of light seeped through the various bullet holes scattered around the wall. Sand was replaced by dirt for footing and the air was musky and dry.

His savior pushed him beside the wall; he looks out in to the day light, fully concentrated and fully unaware of the traumatic man next to him.

Cloud shakes, his fingers wouldn't stop trembling and his feet felt like a thousand ton bricks. His mind then takes him moments later where his comrades where savagely murdered in front of him.

"I . . . I couldn't . . . save them."

The young commander known as Fair heard a muffled voice; his eyes stare straight at the man hyperventilating.

"I couldn't save them! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Hey!" Quickly the commander took him by the shoulder, shaking him gently with a tightened grip.

Before long they heard distant sounds of footsteps, their eyes intentionally stare at the buildings only opening. The footsteps stopped completely; a voice from the outside was heard very clearly.

"Anyone home?" It was a male.

The Commander briskly responded to the strangers words.

"Welcomed!"

Suddenly four soldiers appear through the opening and entered. They wore allied uniforms and helmets.

A young lad before them saluted the Commander with a quick gesture of respect.

"Commander Fair!"

The Commander then saluted as well.

"Report of the enemy, sir!"

"What is it?"

"They are hostiles. Eight of them, all armed. They seemed to be headed this way sir!"

"Alright. Good idea of moving ahead then. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't know about this. "

He turns towards the shaken male that he saved just a few moments ago. He places a gloved hand over his hair ruffling it with tolerable force. The blond felt grunts in irritation, the commander grins.

"Who's this?"

It was a high and feminine voice, Cloud looks up to the uniformed ally and realizes that armed human was a woman. The heat over took her, she removed her helmet, taking in deep breaths of the thick air. She was blonde with a short haircut; woman or not she could pass off to be a teenager, she looks far too young.

The Commander grew bitter as he scolded the young woman. "Elena! Don't be stupid! Put your helmet back on!"

His voice spooked her causing the helmet to fall onto the ground. As the rim of the protective gear touched the dry soil, a shock wave of mass energy blew the cement wall before them. Debris, sand, and dirt covered the air around them. As the fort cascade around them, screams of each other broke through the plummeted building. Cloud heard the distinctive yell of the young woman, then, the booming sound of the blast.

_Moments later. . ._

The heating rays of the sun broke through the cracks of shattered building. It was at that moment when Cloud awoke. He groaned as he tried to lift himself up, he hissed in pain as his arm bulged with an unpleasant sensation. It was broken.

With an arm over his broken extension he rolls over to his sides. He didn't get too far, however, cement blocks where scattered all across the room, making it harder to move about. He then heard the scream of a familiar voice.

He pinned pointed the shriveling sound to an enclosed area of the down building. With his knees and unbroken arm he heaved himself over to the alarming voice.

Passing through the rocks he finds a tiny extent, walled by the broken stones. There he finds another shock of the day.

It was the blonde woman, Elena, bleeding from her head, caressing the Commanders pained retching face. He coughed and sucked in breaths of hot air. Both his hands touch his thighs in a disorderly manner. Cloud follows the male's frantic senses and notices the state he's in. Both legs lay pinned down against the immense weight of the broken wall.

"_Fuck!"_ he curses loudly. The young woman cries for her commander in fear and shock.

Suddenly voices came to play outside. The three panicked and listened.

"What are they saying?" Elena whispered as she looked at the rocky wall in front of her. She then notices the blonde Lieutenant crawling his way over to them.

"Lieutenant -!"

Loud rumbling sounds grew in the outside world. The commanders breathe hitches as he says one word.

"Tank."

The broken walls rumbled as the machine passes by them. Creating flows of dirt raining over them, any second the walls could come crashing down killing them all. The young woman began to cry, and then more voices began to play. The voices of the other men who where fallen from the unknown blast.

"Commander!" One of them yells out.

"Quiet, Johnny!" The raven haired man responded.

The rumbling of the war machine intensified, causing more rocks to pile onto them, slowly diminishing the little space they had. The Commander yells in pain, the pressure of the rocks increased, producing a cracking sound come forth through his legs.

Cloud heard the young woman cry again, this time she was not alone. The rest of the company screamed in agony. There was one in particular who cried the loudest, it was him.

* * *

**She walked towards her bedroom door, slowly she peeps her eyes into the room.**

The corners of her mouth formed a slight grin. Her heart melted as she saw her crush lay on her bed with his body covered with the blanket. She could see blond locks of hair sticking out from the blanket. His feet were shown as well pale and massive. She smiled again and with that she continued her cooking.

* * *

**Air was slim, he could hardly breathe.**

It was quiet he heard nothing but the pitter patter of pebbles falling from the rocks. It was too quiet, so he desperately called out for help, or any form of comfort for this matter.

"Calm . . . down . . . lieutenant."

A familiar voice, the Commanders, rang through Clouds ears.

"Commander . . ."

It was even hard to talk for the pressure of the rocks endured their breathing.

"Its . . . okay . . . kiddo . . . everything . . . is going . . . to be . . . alright."

The blonds lip quivered, breathing labored, body in pain. He felt fear; he felt that death was coming to him. But he never came . . .

It was lonely, there were no more cries. No one yelling out in pain, no war machines, anything. There were only two men and their breathing. It was dark, too dark.

Cloud heard the commander curse, this time he felt a tremendous amount of pain in his legs.

"Aah . . . _shit_ . . . _fuck_!"

Cloud felt hot liquid on his cheeks his breathing became to labor and the dark became way too dark. Soon it became harder for him to breathe that in the end he gasps for any air he can get.

The Commander noticed his only friend's actions, mustering to close the pain away and to comfort the lad.

"Lieute- Ah! Fuck!"

Cloud couldn't breathe; he couldn't control himself any further. His body became too numb that he couldn't move. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, his voice pitched in result.

The commander stared and the blank darkness. Eyes closing a tear cascaded down his cheeks,

"I'm sorry. . . I wanted to see you one last time . . . but . . ."

The rocks before them began to move, crushing the remaining two there. Cloud hisses in pain and so does Zack. The ravens eyes flinch away as a beam of light touched his skin. He opened them having to realize that with that beam of light fresh air flowed its way in the small crevice.

He heard voices, forming into a dialect that he knows very well.

"We've found them!" Cried a booming voice from the surface.

Zack took in the air that welcomed him. The pain on his legs soon diminished, leaving a numb yet noticeable ache.

The imagery around him became to focus; he found that the people who saved them were Banora Company and their Commander Hewley.

He has to thank them one day.

"Get him to the Emergency Unit!" Called the Commander to his subordinates. Before then four men came in and picked up the injured leader with their bare arms. It was uncomfortable to be man handled like that; the pain in his broken legs seemed to increase as they moved him. At the corner of his eye he saw the familiar blond being gestured to stand on his own two feet, but he wouldn't dare to move.

One of the soldiers touched him by the shoulder, in response Cloud wailed something foul and blood churning. It stabbed Zack's ears and punctured his brain, giving him a sharp migraine. The pain in his legs and head caused him to sleep. Closing his eyes, not being able to see the blond or anybody for a long time.

* * *

**She came into the room with no sound except her feet on the carpet.**

Cloud was still covered by the blanket, he faced away from the woman, and his eyes were glued shut. His breathing was not as heavy as before, but light and with a beat. It hurt her to stop his lovely nap time, but the lunch is ready.

She gently nudged him on his covered shoulder. He didn't wake up from his slumber, instead he got more comfortable.

Tifa giggled. _Like a baby . . ._

She tried a new approach, nudging him again with her hand and voice did the trick. Cloud stirred under the sheets, resembling as a child. Slowly he opened his blue eyes greeted by the fair maiden.

"Foods done," she smiled.

Quickly Cloud sat up, feeling the urge of over staying his welcome.

"Ah, thank you, but . . . I'm feeling better to go on home already, so . . ."

With an "oh" Tifa sighed looking down at the floor under her feet. Cloud felt bad after wards and found it better to just go along with it.

" . . .But I am kind of hungry. . ."

The brunette smiled, taking hold of the older man's hand, taking him out of bed. "Well, I've got soup for you, hope you like Chicken broth."

It wasn't too far to take the blond to her kitchen. Few steps and boom they found themselves to a small table and different two chairs. Cloud sat on the plastic foldable chair as he watched Tifa walk to the stove with a bowl in hand. She had her back turn towards him, not having to realize that the blonds blue eyes began to ogle her curves. Her body was keen due to her tight fitting sweats and white top. Cloud could find her torso curved like an hour glass and a luscious ass to go with it too. He stared at her long enough until she came forward with two bowls in her hands.

Her face was red with a subtle shyness; this was her first time giving any man a meal. This man however, is important to her.

"Here you go," she places the bowl before him and hands a spoon to go with it. The blond takes the metal tool in hand, dipping it in the heated water. As he took a reasonable amount of food he then swallows a portion of it through his mouth.

His face was calm, not showing any form of negativity from the food. Instead it was the best thing he has ever tasted in a while. He enjoyed the warm tasteful liquid cascade down his throat, feeling the emptiness in his stomach.

"You like it?" She asks.

Cloud looks at her with honest eyes and grins slightly, "Yeah, its delicious."

Tifa smiles, digging in to her own food, in her head she danced with heightened excitement and happiness.

Later, his bowl was nearly empty, when she offered seconds.

Cloud had no way of saying yes, but she caught up.

"I . . . well . . . if you want me to,"

She got up from her chair, taking his bowl in her hand. Slowly she walked to the stove as she speaks.

"I want you to have some more. I wouldn't have nowhere else to put it."

Cloud paused, "You live here by yourself don't you?"

"Yep,"

Cloud watched as she filled the bowl, well her ass more than the bowl.

"Why don't you invite your family over to finish it then?"

Silence. Tifa took her time looking for an acceptable potato in the soup, then,

"That wouldn't be a reasonable idea,"

"Hmm? Why?"

She walks over to him bowl in hand.

"The only family I ever had is dead."

Cloud looked at her calm, neutral face; nothing has changed as she told him that.

"Oh,"

Silence filled the room; it was getting to be awkward for them both.

"Who was it?" He asked, curious.

"It was my dad."

She told him picking up her spoon and finishing up her own share of the meal.

"Oh . . . "

Cloud thought about her situation having to realize that they are not that different.

"You know what? I don't have a dad either, he ran off when I was born so—"

"_My_ dad was not like that." She responded with a quick gesture.

Stunned Cloud quickly began to correct himself, "Oh well I don't mean it _like that_, I mean . . ."

Tifa paused, she thought of her sudden abruptness towards her guest. "It's okay. I didn't mean to talk to you like that. It's just my dad was the only family I had so. . ."

She didn't say another word; instead she filled her mouth with rice filled liquid. Cloud was finished with his second serving a long time ago and watched the expression on her face. He saw moisture fill her eyes, slowly welding up into tears. She sniffled and her fist on the table began to shake.

Cloud watched as the woman before him crumbles in her emotions, and somehow that looked familiar. His instinct drove him to an action that surprised the young woman. A larger and firmer hand grasped her quivering fist, irrupting it to a halt. She followed the hand towards its keep; her wine colored eyes met the pair of blue orbs.

"Don't cry," he told her. "You're okay, right?"

She felt a tear emerging itself from her eye and quickly wiped it away from her free hand. She stared at the man before her. She sees something new and perplexing about him. There was a form of kindness and love that was never formed in him before.

Her mind trails off onto his appearance until Cloud brings her back home.

"TIfa? . . . You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." She sniffs the mucous in her nose. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay. . . I'm sorry about that."

"Hmm, You didn't know,"

"Yeah but, I'm also sorry for . . ."

He took his time, finding a way to reword it. " . . .The incident."

". . ."

"At my office," he looks at her with intentionally.

Tifa sighs recollecting the past, "It's okay. It's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't really mean to do it right?"

". . ."

"Like you said, you where trying to get my attention."

She stood up from her chair taking both bowls in her hand and walking towards the small sink attached to the wall.

" . . . I should apologize for trying to pay you off too."

Tifa turns to face him, "I'm not a prostitute." She added.

Cloud stood up from his own chair, making his way towards her, "I know I'm sorry for that. It's just . . . you made me feel . . . good." He extends his arms towards her, but Tifa quickly steeped back a couple of notches hitting her hip against the sink. Fear that the male could start the bustle once again. Cloud saw her desire to avoid him and quickly he felt a pain in chest. His arms dropped to his sides, slowly he grins the corners of his mouth.

"Sorry, I understand if you don't want to . . ." Tifa didn't move, her eyes fixed on him with a sense of terror, but the blond only places his hands deep within his pockets.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go now. "

She slowly steps out of her defensive mode, "Y-yeah? O-okay then."

Cloud takes one hand from his pockets and gently rubs the back of his hair.

"So . . . um . . . where are the rest of my things?"

Tifa blinks away her fears suggesting him the annexed room, "In my bed room. You can find everything there."

"Oh, right . . . Thanks."

Cloud trails off to the other room, and slowly Tifa follows. She stops at the doors arch way looking at the different man she sees now. Cloud was desperately trying to put on his formal shoes when he noticed a fine woman watching him. He didn't say anything at first, but Tifa spoke in a manner only to be described as astonishment.

"You are different now than before . . ."

Cloud finally steps in his first shoe, "Oh, well it's because of you—taking care of me."

Tifa smiles then nods. A few moments later Cloud finally buttons his shirt, then he proceeded to tuck in the garment under his formal wear. Tifa walked slowly to a chair next to her bed, snatching the wrinkled tie over it. Cloud searched for the piece of cloth but was then motivated to hold still in order to let Tifa tie it up. She wrapped the cloth around the collar, slowly inner twining the cloth into a fine know. Cloud's image faced the window, but his eyes captured the young woman in the act. She looked dazzling to him. He focused on her wide eyes and her full lips.

The lips of a beauty, so mouth watering he desperately wishes he could kiss her right then and now.

Alas she completes her duties and the tie is fashionably knotted to his liking.

"Thank you," he tells her. His eyes boarding down at her small supple body.

"No problem," she tells him as her eyes stare deep into him. His height out matches hers by eight inches, but she has no problem in that at all.

She soon realizes that his hands rose in slow movements, wanting a grip on her shoulders. Tifa lets herself be taken from him. His hands dive down on her open flesh that was her arm.

"Can I . . . kiss you?"

He asks her in his low but powerful voice. Gently she nods in agreement and waits for his feat. He then hunches his shoulders forward to meet her image. Tifa felt the heat of his breathe so close to her, it was alluring, her lips slowly parted as his was millimeters away.

* * *

**She stopped her breathing for that moment.**

As his dry lips touched hers she felt shivers down her spine. Cloud too felt the warm delightfulness of the kiss. Even though it was dry and just a few seconds long it was still bewildering. His lips pulled back leaving a sort of temptation that he desperately wants to get it over with.

He saw her blush a red tint over her cheeks which controlled his thoughts and desires. He bent over once again, making his lips do more than grazing. He crushed them deep onto her, taking the woman by surprise, almost side stepping backwards. But alas he caught her by her torso with his own arms.

She breathed in deeply as he sucks her bottom lip, tasting a mixture of soup and . . . scotch? She willingly opened her mouth to reject, but that caused Cloud to take hold of her mouth much more profoundly.

His lips dance before her, taking in that sweet skin that he's missed for such a long time.

She tangled her fingers over his shirt, wrinkling his clothing. It was then that he finally realized that he needed to stop. His lips detached themselves from her, creating a lip smacking sound.

They both breathed in the absence of air in their lungs. Cloud intentionally watches the stunned woman, having o regret the whole thing.

"I'm going," he tells her. He finds his coat over the chair by the mattress, taking his leave through the door. She stands in her room with half lidded eyes as she hears the main door shut.

He left.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. New chapters coming soon. Im also tring to write a new EDITED VERSION OF "HIGHWAY"(ZackxAerith) comming soon!**


	5. Goodbye Shin-Ra

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Did you think I'd forget? I was just busy from my first year of college that I didn't have time on writng this. I have so many plans for this that I'm sure that it will be a long run. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I'll keep writing it every once in a while I have free time so don't worry. Piece, unless we make war. :)**

**Rated M for lemons on the way**

**You: Really?! :0**

**Me: Sure . . . soon I hope -_-**

* * *

**Anonymous Stalker:**

**Settling In**

**#5**

**Goodbye Shin-Ra**

**After a year of therapy Cloud can finally walk in to society again.**

"Although you still show some signs of insanity, I believe if you tried harder things will work out much better for you."

Cloud didn't focus on the man sitting before him; instead his eyes darted at the linoleum floor. The much older male readjusted his eye glasses to look upon the lad more formally. Slowly the sound in his chest grew more into a laugh.

Cloud fidgeted in his seat. Why should he be sitting in the therapist's office? There's a more clinically insane man before him.

"I must say," He pauses to look into a folder sitting on a coffee table, he continues. "You are quite the spectacle, you cheated death countless of times and yet you sit here with an expressionless face," He slowly adjusts himself on the edge of his seat, "Shouldn't you be more happy?"

It took some time before Cloud could speak, and when he did his voice sounded hoarse and without any tone of emotion.

"I saw people die in front of me. How else do you think I should act?"

The older male with his round spectacles chuckled. "Oh how endearing," He got off from his chair and proceeded to walk towards his desk. He casually picks a few papers from the desk, "Oh I don't know. Maybe you should at least put in a few tears."

The man walked over to Cloud, handing him a file of papers. "Whatever you do, I do not care anymore. Your government fund has reached its limit. You know longer are invited in my sessions."

Cloud takes the thin file in his hand; his extensions trembled as he grasped the folder.

"Now that I think about it. I am the last session you'd take before leaving Junon Academy for a new life in society right?"

". . ."

The older male chuckled; it seemed that that's all he ever does.

"Hmm, I too wonder about the results. Between you and me I should keep a record study on how my patients survive in the real world without long term therapy."

Cloud stands on his own two feet, crossing the room for the exit. Without another word he leaves Dr. Hojo's office for the last time.

The man with an old expression on his face and long black and grey hair pulled back into a pony tail, laughed from mere contentment.

**He walked through the long corridor with file in hand.**

He walked in a fair pace, eyes darted at the white linoleum floor as each step took him closer to his destination.

It is to his knowledge that he may now leave the premises. After a hard and tedious year of therapy, Cloud could finally move on. To what he doesn't know, currently he has nothing to go back to. He has no resources to gather neither a job nor a proper home to stay in.

_I guess I'll have to move back with Ma. _

It was settled in many cases when a renowned veteran has nowhere to go or no one to be that it was the best possible answer to move back in with the folks at home.

_But to tell her that I'm useless . . . She is not going to like this. . ._

Either way he has no plan in life, so what else is he supposed to do?

Before he could prepare for the journey home, Cloud would like to say goodbye to a friend.

The door to his destination was at a close distance now. He grasped the knob from the door and pulled it open to the other room. The room was an infirmary big enough for four patients to stay in. Although, one is currently being taken and it belonged to the Commander that saved the young Lieutenants life and was with him during the nightmare.

As usual he expected to find the Ex-Commander lying on the cot with his comma, but today the brunette was in the arms of a fair young woman with chestnut hair. Cloud stood in the open door way as he surveyed the scene before him. The young woman held the sleeping man with her arms, somewhat pulling his torso off the mattress. She cried immensely, calling his name numerous times in a hush tone. With one hand she began to graze his matted hair, she seemed unaware of the usual visitor, but even Cloud didn't make a move.

He just stared at the woman crying for the medically pronounced dead man. He saw tears fall straight down from her face and onto Zack's forehead, not making the slightest movements.

It was at this time when the young woman felt eyes on her. She swayed her head towards the only opening of the room.

"Oh,"

She replied. Her voice so sweet and light, it was something that Cloud hadn't heard of in a long time.

He took a deep breath before speaking, once again it sounded hoarse.

"W-Who are you?"

The young woman didn't even bother to let go of the brunette while wiping her tears away with one hand.

"I'm . . . Aerith . . . Aerith Gainsborough. Who are you?"

"I'm Lieut-," Not anymore, "I'm Cloud . . . Strife."

He said meekly, his eyes never faltered from looking at the young woman now named Aerith. She was so pretty, an angel from the heavens above.

"Oh, hello Cloud." Her voice sounded shaky. She changed her gaze from the blond lad to the brunette on the cot. Her fingers grasped the lock of black hair that dangled over his handsome face, removing it from view.

"Why did this have to happen?"

"You know him?" Asked Cloud. Now walking towards her side.

"Yes,"

Cloud glances at the man named Zack. His eyes closed shut as if sleeping, he looked perfectly normal, said for the tubes sticking up his nose providing him air.

"How is it that you know him?" The blond man asked again.

Aerith talked without even looking at him, "I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh, I see." Cloud hastily murmured and backed away from her.

She turned, "And you?"

"Me? I was in battle with him." Aerith gasped. "You where there when it happened?"

Cloud nodded. Slowly he walked towards the other side of the cot, his eyes half closed as he watched his sleeping friend.

"Yeah, awhile ago. Now I'm here to say goodbye."

"No!" Her voice high with denial. Cloud averted his gaze towards her; he noticed that she had a lovely pair of hazel eyes. Complimented with thick strands of curled eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She stood firm, her arms holding Zack tighter towards her.

"Don't say goodbye. Not to him . . . Don't" She started to cry, causing Cloud to sigh.

_She even cries beautifully._

"You're right. Fine I won't say goodbye. Maybe I will next time,"

Cloud started to leave, heading towards the wide hospital door, "On my own death bed."

Aerith gasped at his final words, "Wait!"

She commanded him, Cloud obliged.

Gently, Aerith laid Zack back down on the cot. With her small and delicate hands she rested his head on the flat pillow while removing a lock of black hair from his face. She tries to change the subject, having a sort of bad feeling towards the blond's final words.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?" His eyes wide with surprise and questioning.

"I mean. What I meant to say is . . . Do you live here?"

"Uh . . . Yes, actually. I'm moving out now. My therapy cancelled so I have to go back . . ."

Suddenly Aerith seemed so interested about her fallen lover's comrade that she stepped forward a bit. "'Back'? Back where?"

Taken aback from her sudden interest, Cloud just willingly answered her unlimited questions.

"Nibelheim City."

"Oh, you live in the West Continental?"

"Yeah, I have family over there."

"Family. So you have siblings then?"

"No. Lonely Child."

"Mom and dad then?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his head. His hair seemed matted from the lack of hair gel provided in this institution.

"No, just my mother."

"Oh,"

Aerith ruffled the sleeves from her long brown coat. "You're happy then. That you're going back home."

". . . Yeah."

Aerith's eyes fluttered; once again she sensed something . . . off.

"What is it? You're not happy?"

"Uh . . ." Cloud rubbed the back of his head again, looking away from her innocent face.

_This girl can read minds!_

"Don't get me wrong! After six years in the army without seeing my mom, makes me feel that I do want to see her. But . . . To go back and stay there. I don't know. There's not a whole lot to do back there."

Aerith nods, finally agreeing.

"So I heard."

"Yeah, they just slapped the word 'City' on it without realizing that only 7,000 people live there. Talk about waste land. The only thing you can do there, anyway, is chip off ice."

Aerith watched as the corners of Clouds mouth rose into a smile, the laughter rose from his chest. Making her stand there in awe.

Their laughs seem to get the attention from a visitor appearing at the door.

"My word. It seems that my therapy sessions helped you plenty."

Cloud watched as Dr. Hojo entered the room, the elder man's newly formed smile, caused trench like wrinkles to form over his cheeks. The doctor soon caught the eye of something wanton and petite.

"And who might you be?"

His voice cracked, but it still sounded so demanding.

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough, doctor."

The elder man surveyed her image, "Ah . . . Then you are the woman dispatching . . . Him?" He gestured towards the sleeping man.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Very well then. Here,"

Dr. Hojo hands her a thick manila folder. "Sign these papers and he's free to go. Remember that you will leave before he does. Medical staff will make sure that he would be ready for transfer—where exactly?"

"Midgar. My house actually."

"I assume your _house_ is ready for him then?"

"Yes."

"Then everything you need to sign him off with is in there. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to give our patient a goodbye present."

The old doctor walked towards a glass counter filled with bottles of serums. He rummaged inside while he found what he needed. It was a tiny black bottle, and with the needle he filled the syringe with a bright green fluid. Walking towards the comatose patient he picks a thick vein from his arm.

"Wait I thought you were just a psychiatrist." Retorted Cloud.

"Silence. You fool, don't judge anyone you don't know."

"Wait what are you doing to him?" Asked the confused woman. "I thought he was done with injections.

The doctor chuckled then laughed. "I'm doing you a favor. This nice fluid would make his heart go faster."

"Why-?"

"So his body wouldn't rot as fast."

Upon hearing those words, Aerith fell right back into reality.

"You didn't forget did you? You're taking a dead man's body back home. A corps if you will."

**Aerith's glazed eyes searched for the monitor above the cot.**

His heart beat spiked, agonizingly slow but surely. The event was too traumatic, even for Zack, causing him to have some sort hazard with his brain. Doctors finalized his case as brain dead, offering Zack's family the option to 'pull the plug' and give them permission to donate his organs.

His family agreed, trying to relieve themselves of the burden of paying the bills. But an angel was and is still looking after him. Aerith denied his early death and took it upon herself to take care of him, bills and all. To her, he's still alive, hell he still has a heartbeat.

After the doctor injected the fluid he started to make his leave.

"I didn't know that Midgar's filled with women who liked necrophilia. You're an interesting case; my number is in one of the files. Call me when you've realized that you need help."

Aerith did not look at him, giving him the impression that he did not exist.

Dr. Hojo then stared blank at Cloud, and just when he was about to leave the room, he said one more thing: "Don't commit suicide like my other patients. At least have some dignity to live over 30."

With that he finally left, leaving a scared shitless 21 year old and a crying 22 year old.

"He's wrong. They're wrong. He'll come back. He said he would . . . My Za—"

Aerith felt an arm coil around her shoulders; she looked up to find Cloud's reassuring eyes.

"Don't listen to him, he's a quack. Trust me."

The heavy weight of loneliness was too much to bear. Aerith turned her whole body towards the blond, curling both her arms around his body.

"Thank you."

Cloud was bemused at her abrasive tactic; slowly he returned her gesture, closing his arms behind her.

He closed his blue eyes, to feel the sensation that he was neglected upon for so long. Vision sense removed, everything else heightened. She smelled of flowers and sun shine, her body was so small against his, long curls of her thick brown hair tickled his fore arm. He grinned wanting this moment to last, for eternity.

"C-Cloud? I need help."

She lets go of his embrace, taking a few steps back. Oh how he missed it . . .

"Help with what?"

"I- I can't take care of Zack, by myself. And, um, it looks like you don't have anywhere else to go. Plus you are his friend, aren't you? So . . . How about you come live with me? And in return, you won't have to pay rent as in money, but, help me take care of Zack."

She looked at him with teary eyes. How could he not say no? Especially with an offer like that. He looked at his sickly friend on the cot, his body changed, as if bloated. The monitor beeping overhead showed signs that his heart was accelerating at a rapid pace. Damn that Hojo.

Blue eyes met a hazel pair, "Sure."

Aerith smiled, looking very angelic. "Thank you."

Cloud nodded, feeling better, much better, for some reason.

"Let's fill in that paper work." He took hold of it with a pale hand.

"Yes, lets." Aerith replied smiling.

She waited for Cloud in a yellow cab. They planned to fly to her house today, that way she'd be ready for Zack when he arrives. It was twilight at Junon and Cloud finally walked out of the automatic doors holding one duffle bag. He dropped the cargo in the back of the cab while Aerith scooted over to the far side of the seat. As the blond entered and sat on his own side it was time to go.

"Where to?" Said the cab driver.

"Airport." Aerith told him in a shaky voice. Taking notice Cloud patted her hand that was over her lap, reassuring her.

"Don't worry. He'll make it, I promise."

**Another day at work didn't seem so troublesome. **

Especially from the blissful occurrences of last night. Cloud entered the facility with a business case in hand, he worked all night trying to squeeze in some work, and luckily he filled up at least half.

"Cloud there you are!"

He heard a familiar voice; it was the young photographer from two days ago.

"Yuffie,"

The childish like woman handed him a folder, while at the same time mimicking him, "Mr. Cloud, remember that in the business world we call each other by our working name." Yuffie puffed her cheeks, giving her an inappropriate look than serious.

Cloud stares at her, finally realizing what she meant and took it light hearted. He smiled, "You're right, sorry Ms. Kisaragi."

Ms. Kisaragi's cheeks turned into a red color. She'd never seen Cloud smiled before, or apologize, ever!

"Uh . . . Sure. It's okay. Hey! Are you going to the party?"

"Party?"

"You know, Aerith's shindig on Sunday."

"Oh, right?'

"So are you going?"

"Probably."

"Do you even have a date?"

He thought about that. A date, well there is someone he could ask out.

"Sure, I think so."

"Oh! You have a date!"

"Uh . . ."

_Uh oh . . ._

Yuffie gasped at her revelation. "Who is it tell me!" She held out her hands wanting to get a grasp of Cloud's shoulders. Immediately he backed away. "Uh, I got to go to my office now. Bye."

He sprinted away, towards the elevator that just opened its doors. As he entered the small annex, he saw Yuffie running towards him and his sanctuary. Now in panic mode he repeatedly bashed the number 7 button to close the doors. Thankfully, the doors were inches away from closing and Cloud waved goodbye to the crazed woman. He sighs as the feel of the elevator pulled him up to his destination. An immense light surrounded the whole room, as the elevator exposed itself from a large glass wall, showcasing the outside world. It often grew dark, occurring from the random asphalt wall. The little room prepared for a stop, but at floor number 4. The twin metal doors opened and Cloud sucked in a deep breath.

She entered slowly with a stack of papers in her arms, pushing the number 9 button as if nothing was going on.

He'd break the silence.

"Good morning, Tifa"

She replied back, with a hushed tone.

"Good morning."

He dropped his suit case onto the wood like floor, pursuing to push Tifa against the wall. She too dropped her belongings, letting them scatter across the ground. As her back pressed on the elevators surface, she tilted her face to meet Cloud. He invited himself for a kiss, diving down taking her red stained lips onto his. Tifa felt the heat of his breath and both grasped the back of his jacket and his kiss. Her body tensed, but she wouldn't dare stop their unplanned limbo.

They molded their lips together, creating the most minor cues of sound as possible. As he realized Tifa's tensed figure developing a bastion from the event that was about to come, he released her lips, staring right into her wine colored eyes just centimeters away.

"I have an idea," he tells her. "Let's do this some other time. Somewhere where we can really fuck."

Tifa nods in agreement, besides there where cameras in the small room, wouldn't want to get into trouble. "Okay . . . You seem happy." She added while her hands touched the fabric of his tie.

Cloud chuckled in his throat, something that Tifa finds peculiar.

"This is the most happiest I've been in a long time."

The metal doors in the small annex opened slowly. Cloud spent some time picking up the stacks of papers that Tifa dropped on the floor, having to feel responsible for it. While leaving the elevator door opened Tifa received the stacks of papers Cloud picked up for her.

It was at this time that they exchanged small talk.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To president Shin-Ra's office. I was asked to speak with him this morning."

"Maybe it's a promotion?"

"Maybe . . ."

Cloud finally steps out of the elevator exchanging a few last words. "Come by my office later?"

Tifa's face grew red; he could see it from the distance he was standing. She smiled holding the stacks of papers tighter against her chest, "Yeah."

He waved goodbye and the door's closed. He felt excited like a child waiting to go to Disneyland. He could almost skip to his office and swing his suit case around.

"Good morning, Cissnei." He smiled, the young red head just starred.

He planned to finish his work today. Last night he'd made sure that everything will go smoothly with the amount of time he had. As he sat down on his leather sewed chair he noticed an envelope with a red heart sticker on the seal. He smiled, reading the condiments inside. Slowly he began to accept his admirer. She's too young for him, eight years too young to be exact, but that didn't matter to him anymore. She didn't deny his advancements:

_Her face did turn red when I told her to come into my office later._

He smile once more, his excitement grew more and more. Knowing that would be able to get some later, made his thoughts wander into a naughty abyss.

Then, his office phone beeped, removing the thought of having Tifa's voluptuous tits bounce on to his face.

"**Mr. Strife, President Shin-Ra wants to see you in his office immediately."**

His pace was slow, trying not to cause attention from his strange limping.

_Agh Shit! Perfect time to get a boner!_

He made it into the lobby where the president's office is just behind a tall door. A secretary lets him in with a stink eye look on her face.

Upon entering the rather large meeting room he saw three people turning to look at him. A short fat man with a bald head known as the President of the Company, starred at Cloud. A taller and younger man with blond hair and a white suit, did the same, but turned and chatted to a young woman who looked oddly familiar to Cloud. The young man pointed toward Cloud in an uncaring manner, while talking to the suited women.

"This is him?"

She nodded.

"Well that's good, at least now we can dump the trash."

Cloud cringed at those words.

_What the hell does he mean?_

The younger man bent over to the President's level, speaking to him in a whispering manner. "Watch old man. I'll show you that I can handle this job fine."

"After you finish doing my dirty work, I'll see if you could handle it."

The young blond chuckled, "I did this five minutes ago, don't you think you know better already?"

The small chatter ended, and the white suited man told Cloud to a take a seat on the farthest end of the round table. He did as he was told, but he liked to wonder, "Mr. President, what is this?"

The young man replied for the shorter gentleman, "He's just willing to make a few changes." He turned towards the woman who was standing there starring at Cloud.

"Do you feel remorse? Think of it as a way to branch out the company to new and better horizons. Leave; go spread your knowledge to the entire building. Make sure that you'd tell everyone what would happen if they make a mockery out of my father's name!" With that the woman left. For some reason she looked deathly familiar, but for some reason Cloud couldn't put a finger on it.

_What? Why? _

"Who are you? What is this?" Cloud began to ask some serious questions.

"Working here for, how long?"

". . . Seven years."

"Petty."

Cloud stood up from his assigned chair, enraged from his own confusion. "What the hell is going?"

"Mr. Strife that is no way to raise your voice—"

"Its fine," Said the youthful man to his father. "Mr. Cloud Strife, my name is Rufus Shin-Ra," he spoke while placing a hand over his chest. "I am going to be the man running this facility in eight months."

Cloud held his tongue.

"I would become the President of this company sooner, so long as I take out the trash first."

Cloud didn't say a word; he had a terrible feeling about this. About this man named Rufus, about the woman who just left the room.

"You know _Cloud_," Rufus said his name with such disgust. "I love women just as much as the other straight man could, but I prefer to do it with a form of formality."

" . . ."

"Heck I even have a set of rules all on my own when it comes to women. No fat chicks, prostitutes, drug addicts, single moms, and of course,"

Clouds hands, which were hanging from his sides, strewed cold and shaky. The boner he had was clearly gone. His eyes just stared blankly at the man giving him torturous hints of what's to come.

". . . and of course, women of a younger age. . . Including women who are my co-workers, that's a definite no, no. You can say that I'm a no fun kind of guy. But hey, I think that there are other gentle men out there who are in the same boat as me. Right?"

" . . ."

"But there's always a black sheep amongst the flock."

The current President cleared his throat.

"Did you think of the consequences?"

". . ."

"No, of course not. You thought you could keep this a secret. Thanks to that lovely woman you just saw, she gave me a hint of you treason. Turns out that there was something more about you that our employer didn't catch."

Cloud felt chills run up his spine, what the hell did he just do?

"First of all, sex in a high end company's office is not a manner of professionalism; second, you think we are going to keep paying an alcoholic to do our editing? It will be a matter of time before you start spreading secrets about our work to other companies. But you already screwed that over didn't you? Cloud Strife, you are here by removed from company property, leave the premises at once! There is no way we could continue with your perverse actions, leave immediately!"

He practically had to drag himself from the meeting room and to the lobby. He closed the tall door slowly as if one slight mishap can trigger another bad response. The secretary typing away didn't once stop her work; she only starred at the back of a blonde man taking his leave, whose working days here are over.

While taking the elevator down to his floor, he couldn't quite comprehend onto what just happened. As the doors opened he started to walk to his, the company's, office, yet he heard whispers as he did so. When his hand toughed the handle of the class door, he starred at the black writing spelling his name on it. He sighs, noticing that the whispers intensified, averting his attention towards the gossipers there murmurs hushed down a bit.

Alas he remembered something that future President had said:

"_I did this five minutes ago."_

Making his heart cringe in fear, more so than for himself.

_Tifa._

He practically ran towards Aerith's office, searching for the maiden who perhaps suffered the same ordeal as he.

Eyes filled with disgust and mouth's vomiting criticism surrounded his being as he made it to his destination. He entered the annexed room without knocking, expecting a young brunette probably packing her things while crying. Alas she was not there.

"Cloud?"

It was Aerith she came through the door that showed the way into her office.

"Cloud, what did you?—"

"Have you seen Tifa?"

"She was fired."

Cloud sighed, feeling resentful.

"Why did you do it Cloud? Are those rumors even true?"

Cloud didn't say a word. Aerith placed a hand over her forehead in grief, "I told her. I told her that she shouldn't do those things that she did."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Cloud told her. "I'm going to find her, and set things right."

"No Cloud she's too young!"

"Why should you care? You're already married Aerith!" He was about to open the door to make his leave until it swung open on its own. Behind the door walked in a taller gentle man clad in a dark blue suit.

_Shit!_

"Damn it Cloud! Those rumors aren't funny. What happened? Why-?"

"Leave me the hell alone Zack. I have shit to work with."

He passes by the brunette man, his expression now filled with anger.

"Cloud! Wait—"

Zack was stopped by the lightest touch of Aerith's hand. He looked at her with a questioning gaze. There she massaged his arm, reassuring him.

"What is it Aerith?"

"I know that it's in your nature to protect him. But, right now I don't think Cloud needs you to be on his back 24/7. I'm pretty sure he can handle this."

"Come on Aerith you know how Cloud is." He tries to make his leave, but Aerith takes hold of his arm with both hands. "At least give him a moment, until then, maybe you can help however you see fit!"

"It's not like you to care less of someone, especially Cloud."

Aerith sighs, deeply concerned to what could happen, Zack could see it. He then takes her in his arms, the suit creating a type of incubator for her, she smiled when he began to stroke her lose wavy hair.

"There, there," he assured her, "Don't think about this too much. I'll fix it later." He kisses her on her forehead. She then replied by kissing him on his lips. When it became too heated they let go of each other in embarrassment. Zack rubbed the back of his head, making his leave. "Oh look at the time, gotta run."

Aerith smiled, waving goodbye to her husband, "I'll see you at dinner."

**He left the building without taking his belongings with him.**

Right now is not the time. Tifa was surely fired; he had the feeling that he was supposed to be the one to comfort her. He got into his black civic and drove off to her apartment; it was way too early for this kind of shit.

* * *

**Author's Note: It seems that Cloud's situation gets worse and worse. Will he ever catch a break and get laid already? **

**Why are you looking at me? (-_-b**

**P.S. I hope no one got offended on this one. And if I don't make these characters sound canon enough I'm sorry. I hope my audience numbers keep growing, don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Why Not Pick Up the Phone?

**Authors Note:**

**HOWDY YALL!**

**Boy its good to be back. *sniff* ah~ smell that poluted air. First Ill start with my excuses. im sorry i havent updated in a while. I hope yall still want to see the ending of this. Because of college and finals i didnt have enough time and there wasn't a day were I felt stressed and filled with anxiety that i didnt write a chapter. But now fall semester is over and I have ample amount of time to write more. Vacation. :)**

**Now please, enjoy! Our continuation of Anonymous Stalker Rated M**

***applause***

* * *

**Anonymous Stalker**

**#6**

**Why Not Pick Up the Phone?**

**He parked near the bar that was harbored under Tifa's apartment.**

Cloud took off his blazer and left it inside his black car; he then proceeded to march up the concrete stairs without hesitation. There was no plan to his sudden visit; his only purpose is to comfort the young maiden who was let down earlier that day.

He stopped before the familiar door, at first uncertainty stopped him before knocking, but in the end his knuckles tapped at the wooden frame.

At first nothing, not even a sound was heard.

"Tifa," he knocked again, hoping that she would answer. The sound of the knob came into play, followed by the slow opening of the door.

"Cloud." Responded the brunette. She had her pencil skirt and white collared shirt on, but her feet lay bare on the carpeted floor. Cloud noticed that her image bestowed a saddened and hurt look: eyes, cheeks and nose bestowed a rosy tint. The brunette sniffed when her eyes met his.

"Tifa, are you okay?"

She nodded but barely. "Why are you here?"

"I'm . . ." The blond male was stumped, how would her to tell her his purpose with that miserable look on her face. "I assumed you needed some closure." He suggested. Tifa shrugged, "I wouldn't imagine you coming to me after that."

A slight pause resumed until Tifa invited him in.

"Sit if you want," she told him. Eyeing the bean bag chair, Cloud would rather much stand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Tifa sighs, she too stood in front of him, and with her own arms she hugged herself. "Actually, I'm embarrassed," she smiles. "Never would I imagined being fired like that. Everyone now knows what we've done, and that's not right. It's my fault anyway. I caused us both our jobs; it's only fair that I go through with it. But I'm sorry."

She hadn't noticed his movements when he approached her, not until he raised his hands to grasp her shoulders. Her wine eyes captured the essence of his own blue color, he added to her words, "Don't feel bad. It's not entirely your fault, I went along with it. Besides, if it wasn't for you I'd probably get fired for something else."

"I still pushed myself unto to you. You told me to stop when I could; instead I kept trying to fill my own needs."

Cloud shook his head with disagreement, "Your needs? You giving me head, filled_ your_ needs?" He drew closer to her face, as he said so, his hot breath created an inviting tone for her. To his demise, Tifa turned away, starting to walk towards her small kitchen, which wasn't too far away.

"You know what I mean. I told you . . . I really liked you." It was easier for her to say that, especially when she had her back turned against him. Yet by doing so, it created a blind eye from Cloud's advancements. He approached her in a cat like manner, quite and steady. With his arms, he wrapped them around Tifa's slender frame. Her back pressed firmly against his clothed chest, alas she felt his heat radiate from it. His nose touched her neck, and as he spoke, more heat touched her very body, causing a form of emotion that she can't shake off. Or in this case she wouldn't dare to.

"You have no idea . . . Yeah; I don't have a job anymore, but you know what? I hated working there . . . Not because of the work load but, for years now, I felt cold."

"Why?"

"You know what I mean." He mimicked her, while his hand trailed down on the back of her thigh.

"Aerith?"

"Yeah," He mumbled as he laid kisses on the back of her neck. His nose catches the aroma of sweet perfume, enticing his senses.

"Hmmm, I can see why. She's very likeable. It's no wonder every guy in the office wants a piece of her. "

"She shouldn't worry about that, after all she has Zack to protect her from them. But not every guy falls for her you now."

Tifa turns her gaze towards him; his eyes show a glimmer of warmth and ease. "_You_ used to?"

He nods, "Because I found someone else," With his index finger and thumb, he takes hold of her chin, lifting it upwards to level her lips towards his. He continues with her full attention, "Someone cuter, hotter, and sexy. Someone who's with me right now," Tifa sighs, calling his name before their lips collide together into a heated kiss.

His hands dove down to her bottom, squeezing her tight skin underneath her pencil skirt as he played with her now wet lips. She too continued their act with her arms coiling the back of his neck, creating a defined flow of space to press her clothed breasts over his chest. It was at her own best interest that Tifa pushed her own tongue onto Cloud's lower lip as their lips touched. However, with Cloud's own eagerness, he stops their full on kiss to play with the young girls tongue.

Lapping with her wet appendage, Tifa twisted her fingers around Clouds short blond locks of hair. It was at this time that Tifa took notice of her back side touching the rim of her kitchen counter. Not knowing where else to move, her own legs parted from each other, letting Cloud's body draw closer to her. His touch; consequently, felt hard against her abdomen. Tifa removed her mouth from his ravaging one and spoke while he continued to kiss her neck.

"Hey, Cloud . . . You're—"

"I know," He breathed heavily, "I can't hold it in me, anymore," His hard groin repeatedly touched her abdomen, but that wasn't where he wanted it the most.

"Tifa," he gets her attention, kissing her lips tenderly. "I want to . . ."

She stares at him with bright loving eyes."Really? You're not mad at me? Even though I got you fired? You don't care if I'm too young? "

"I don't care about that. Shin-Ra is not on my mind right now, and age is just a number right?" He whispers to her, his breathing labored from the passionate kiss. "I have to tell you; it was pretty strange to have met you as an anonymous stalker." Tifa blushed at her recent actions in trying to get Cloud's attention. At least it worked.

"But. . . Now . . . I want to take you, to touch you. Tifa, you made me so horny I—"His lips locked from the presence of the young woman. She attentively held him tightly with her arms around his neck. Stopping the kiss she stood there looking at him with light shimmering on her eyes. A small smile plastered on her angelic face.

"Cloud . . . I'm happy," she gave him an honest smile. "I never thought that you'd accept me; even from all the things that I've done to you. I –"

Before she knew it, Tifa yelped in surprise when Cloud dove down to take hold of her legs. He held her in his arms while he took her young maiden body to the annexed room where an empty bed waited.

Tifa grasped his blue tie when he sat her down on the squeaky mattress. Clouds hands touched hers when she struggled to take off the cloth. But eventually, his first article of clothing was removed and Tifa proceeded to remove his shirt button per button.

A crevice of light skin was shown behind the cloth, and with it, a string of silver beads surrounding his neck. Cloud took it upon himself to remove the dog tag from his form, including the white shirt that Tifa so preciously unbuttoned.

He now stands before her topless; Tifa could see that in his form Cloud had a hint of a muscular toned body. Age seemed to debase what once was. He showed a glimpse of abs, toned biceps, and bulging pecs. Undeniably, her mouth watered over him, so much so, that her own hands reached out and touched his slight brawny body. Cloud sighs, loving her touch to an extent.

The blond male pressed her body onto the mattress, unbuttoning her top while she touched his body sensually. He then began to kiss her as the fourth button was released, eventually removing her formal top. It was now somewhere on the ground and Cloud peered on her voluptuous orbs being restricted from her white Victoria's Secret bra. As a plus, he quickly relieved her of her black pencil skirt, revealing a matching pair of panties.

Her face blushed madly, and her hand, that left Cloud's skin, covered her lips; consequently, she bestowed an image of a sweet, pure angel.

In that case, Cloud must be the sex demon of this event, because her image made his body boil with heat and intense lust; hungry for her very being. He felt his ear's and cheeks turn hot when she spoke to him in her hush tone of voice:

"Cloud?"

He only met her eyes.

"Don't worry about me okay?"

". . ."

"You can have me any way you want."

His attraction to her was an acme of lust; for he merely removed his trousers and laid on top of her body with the most minimal proportion of his weight. She sighed and moaned as he ravaged her lips and groped her whole body with his wandering hands, which, she too delighted him with her own hands; grazing her fingers on his back, then, the golden curls of his short blond hair.

* * *

"**It's a shame isn't it?" A young clerk spoke to her.**

Said co-worker spun his chair around as he spoke to another employee about the incident that occurred. Although annoyed, the young woman with a red colored pixie cut still couldn't shake off her inner gossip.

"Yeah. Who would've thought stuff like this would happen in the company."

"I bet this'll be on next Sunday's paper."

"Dido. A company hanging by a thread with copy right issues has the effrontery to let their employers have sex in one of their offices. Hmm that's good. Maybe I'll quit this gig to save my dignity and work for some other company and write them that."

The red head thought for a second," But do you think those rumors where true?"

A few desks behind, a glass door swung open and the room almost fell silent; less from the minor typing. The conversation between the redhead and the clerk; however still spoke, even with his presence.

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be true? The President's son fired the guy and that chick, as proof. Suck's though she was sure hot."

The redhead grimaced, "Yeah, sure."

"Oh, are you jealous?"

"Of her? Hell now. I'm not the one who opens her legs to an old man, forget it –!"

She gasped as her eyes captured the figure of a 6.1 male looking at her with dark, somber blue eyes.

"You two done?" The brunette asked, his voice was a hint of anger; something really unusual, even for him.

"Get back to work, will ya?" He sounded bitter, too.

The two employees plus others quickly scattered in front of their monitors, and began typing away. As the brunette walked towards his office he heard a distant apology. He sighs," That's alright Angela," he mentions the redhead. But he felt that he should make an announcement.

"Everyone listen," he clapped his hands together to grasp the attention of the room. Peering eyes face away from their monitors as the Executive spoke out loud. "You all know about the rumor's, and now is safe to say that the President really cares about his company and doesn't want anybody fooling around. Let this be a warning to all of you."

The room fell silent. "Now continue your work. Yuna I want those papers in five minutes, got it?"

"Yes, Executive Fair." Her typing increased, with that he left the wide room and into his office; the glass door was emblazed with dark letters reading: _**Executive Fair**_

Then, the room irrupted with low chatter. (To keep from getting in to more trouble)

"Wow, he seems to care a lot about this mess."

"Of course! The guy who got fired was his friend and all."

"How would you know?" asked a third party.

"Because; I've worked here longer than they had and they always seemed to mind each other."

"Oh, Dr. Quack does know his gossip." Giggled a bucked tooth man.

"Shut up!"

"I wonder how the President found out."

"Who knows? Maybe someone snitched. But _I_ don't care. Just looking at that Fair's cute ass make my whole body shiver. Mmm" Said a full ebony woman.

"Yeah totally, too bad he's married though." Swooned another.

"Hmph, What did he see in that skinny woman anyway?"

"I bet they fooled around here too," Said the janitor that just walked in. (Even the janitor gossips!)

"Don't say that! Mah honey would never do something like that! Especially not with me!" The ebony woman bickered and sassed.

_**(Okay I'm done. But that was fun xD)**_

As the employees 'worked' on their tasks, Zack couldn't bear to feel worry. Worry for his friend, just what the hell he's gotten himself into? This surely is going into his permanent record.

_I have to call him._

He took the phone that was placed on his desk, dialing Cloud's cell phone number; Zack placed it over his ear and waited for a reply.

. . . . . .

The phones voice mail answered instead. _Damn._ He tried again. With his knowledge of Cloud, Zack surely thought that his friend was drowning himself with alcohol right now, getting drunk and into trouble. But, to his lack of knowledge from his friends were about left him in the dust. Unknown to him, Cloud's cell phone kept vibrating violently under layers of clothes; hence, the sound of it all could not be heard. Especially when Tifa's room was engulfed with the sounds of her high pitched squeals, mattress screeching, and the low moans provided by Cloud as he grind his clothed member upon her own clothed jewel.

Her breathing was hoarse and deep as he pressed on with his actions. "You really like this don't you?" He asked with a low tone in his voice, causing her to moan a little bit more. He quickened his pace as he dove into her cleavage, nose deep, kissing her bountiful skin with his wet lips.

"Yeah, I do . . . I really do -?"

She questioned his actions when he stopped rubbing her with his body; and soon was enlightened when he pulled her up just slightly to unclasp her bra. The garment felt lose on her, with swift movements; Cloud eagerly removed it from her torso. A smile curved on his lips when her voluptuous tits bounced with delight. He then firmly grasped them with his hands, receiving a high pitched moan from the young woman. "Ohh, Cloud," she moaned, as she held his perverted hands over her bosom.

She felt her girls stinging, but with pleasure, she couldn't bear to stop him.

"Tifa . . . They're so big and nice. I love it!" His encircling motions prescribed her more pleasure, and when he took hold of her tips with his fingers, she squealed even more. He slowly yanked at them; but, when it started to hurt Tifa yelped in pain, thus Cloud abandoned his actions.

"Ooh, sorry 'bout that." He hushed her while kissing and licking her neck.

"I-It's okay," she wheezed. "But . . . can you suck on them? Please?" She asked very nicely and either way that was one of his ideas.

He chuckled in his throat, something that brought chills running up her skin. "A little eager aren't we?" He squeezed her right breast firmly, nonetheless, she nodded. He grinned at her, and dove into her pink nub.

He sucked and pulled with his lips, he drenched her mounds with his hot fluids. All and all sounds of sucking and moaning filled the room. He continued until both of her tits swelled with his touch; skin colored a light red and drenched with his saliva. Cloud watched them rise and slowly fall as Tifa took in breaths of air. She moaned again when her jewel was being touched in the most sinful of ways with the older male's hand.

He felt her moistness coat her garment. "Ooh Cloud!" She replied; her back curved towards the sensation that he was giving her. Her hand grasped his own depraved one as he quickened his pace rubbing her clothed clit.

"Ah~," She was then made to lie on her back again when he kissed her lips. Both his tongue and hand immensely pleasured her, coming close to her zenith.

She kissed him, tongues lapping inside their mouths; the occasional drool cascaded down her chin. She squealed into his mouth once Cloud's hand fell into her underwear and made clear contact with her wet flesh. He rubbed her faster than before, accumulating wet sounds to their ears. She moaned loader as he continued, assaulting her neck during the process with his mouth.

"Ah~ Cloud~. This feels~. So~. Good~!"

The pleasure between her legs made her twitched repeatedly, causing her hand to graze between Cloud's thighs. Her eyes widened at the growing bulge that was growing and missing out on all the fun inside Clouds boxard briefs.

"Hmm Cloud. You're getting to be real big." She whispered.

"Yeah . . . Fix that won't you?" He spoke to her in a low voice.

Tifa smiled and nodded at his request.

Playfully her hands grazed his stomach. When it came near to the rim of his shorts, Tifa felt a patch of pubic hair forming just below his belly button. Her smile widened as she recollected that faithful day at his office.

"Hey Cloud."

"Hmm? What is it?" By this time, Cloud retracted back into to fumbling her breasts, leaving her wet cooch all by herself and thirsty for more.

Tifa had a thought, however, "Hey Cloud? Lets 69 each other, yeah?"

"69?" He questioned.

"Yeah, please?"

"Uh . . ."

_What the hell is that? A form of kissing? Ah! I can't act like I don't know. She'll know how I haven't had sex in a while. Or worse, that I'm probably too old to keep up with new things in life._

He saw her eyes give him a certain gaze kind of look. Questioning him, almost begging him actually. . .

_Gaia I'm only 28!_

"Yeah, sure."

Tifa blushed, but smiled at his response. She pulled back an invisible strand of hair to the back of her ear.

"Okay good."

Her fingers coiled on his underwear's elastic band and swiftly yanked them down to his knees; consequently, Cloud's hardened member sprung out from its confinements. Fresh droplets of cum barely oozed from his tip. The blonde male could've sworn she licked her lips as she took hold of him.

He sighed at the touch, especially when Tifa slowly starts to pump him with one hand. While the other attentively removed her last piece of clothing. She smiled as she caught Cloud give a hungry look to her naked form, mostly her cooch.

Panties in hand, Tifa swooped the article of clothing to Cloud; as a result, the cloth wet from her juices landed bare on his face. With that, Cloud gasps and as a reply Tifa giggled attentively; in the end she stopped, because the rod she was pumping soon hardened and even more heat started to radiate from it.

"Mhmm, you're real hard Cloud."

She moves her lower body, trying to get her legs on each side of Cloud's body. When he finally removed the white undergarment from his face (Taking time to smell her essence), Cloud witnessed her jewel hang above him. Transparent cum cascaded down her lips to her inner thighs. Her scent filled the air around him. Now in scent and vision, Cloud's curiosity grew as he stuffed an index finger in her.

"Ah~," was her reply and was soon multiplied as he pulled in and out of her. She was hot and drenched with her sugar; eventually, his pace grew and noises of wet friction came into play. Slowly he began to stuff his middle finger in her too, but his actions where cut short as he felt an over whelming feeling of pleasure radiate his crotch. He felt her hot, wet mouth swallow up his bulging member. She sucked and licked him nearly every second.

"Ah~ _shit." _He whispered_._ Eyes closed and eyebrows knitted, his focus entirely on Tifa sucking him off. His fingers squeezed the tender flesh of her naked thighs; to his realization, Cloud opened his eyes to once again notice her dripping pussy above. He sucked in a breath sharply as he felt her suck his mushroomed tip aggressively.

Licking the corners of his mouth, Cloud pulled himself up to kiss her drench lips. He received her exaggerated gasp in return; and, the sweet and sour taste of her cum.

"Please . . . Cloud . . . Please eat me . . . Please?" She muffled, dick still in her mouth, the vibrations of her voice aroused him even more.

He couldn't bare it, pulling himself forward he stuck his tongue through her wetness. Her lips clamped on his wet appendage. Tifa sighed loudly after his slow advancements, she then squealed at his appendage; beating her wet walls. She continued her sucking, which were more intense than before, every now and then she moaned in her throat from Cloud's ravaging tongue. Causing the blond to groan and lick her harder and deeper.

They pleasure themselves repeatedly into a cycle.

_So this is a 69._

When one raises the pleasure bar the other follows suit. It came as a routine until Cloud lapped on her throbbing bell between her lips, causing her to moan and so carelessly cummed on his face. Cloud didn't mind, alas he just spanked her round ass until red, while licking off her juices from his chin. She wailed.

"You fucking taste good . . . Tifa," he rumbled.

He felt a hard suck on his tip and her hot mouth vacant from his rod. She turned towards him, semen escaping from the corners of her mouth. Her throat quivered, indicating her decision of swallowing.

_When did I . . .?_

"Why'd you spank me?" she asked innocently.

Cloud removed her from her current state; it was at this time that Tifa Lockhart laid comfortably on her back, while Cloud knelt before her, spreading her legs apart.

He chuckled, "I couldn't help it. You're just too hot." He approached her until his gaze was on her; centimeters away.

"I want to fuck you . . ." he whispered to her, making him sound like an experienced adulterer, which was far from the truth. Considering the lack of pussy he had during the past, military and all. Her whine colored eyes met his gaze, she did not falter.

"I already to you, you can have me any way you want." She mused; and even to support her message, she parted both arms on her sides. Cloud smiled, baring minimal teeth. Before plunging in, he laid himself on her, giving the young woman a hearty embrace, and slow kisses.

She watched him pull away from her and in few seconds passing, he pumped himself further, then placing his head on her dripping pussy.

She hitched a breath, closing her eyes tight as he dove half of himself into her.

"Too . . . fast." She whispers.

"Oh . . . sorry," he coo's, massaging her thighs. Who is he kidding? Aside from the heart ache he felt from hurting Tifa, he felt great! His body wanting more and more, he surely wasn't abstemious to this event.

This time, he pulls out and dives in gently. Eventually after so many tries later, little Cloud bounced and danced inside Tifa. She could only moan as he pelted her with his hard on, her hands latched on to a nearby pillow, covering her flustered face with it.

It wasn't until her freshly made juices lubricated Cloud's thrusting that it increased his speed. Her moans increased in volume and duration; thus, she removed the pillow from her image. Expressing a blushing, smiling angelic face, Cloud could only want her even more.

"Ah~ Tifa . . . you're so good . . ." he grunted, is breathing becoming labored, and so was Tifa's.

"Yeah . . . ah~ . . . you too . . . Cloud~"

Hearing his name moaned from her sweet lips aroused him even more, causing him to thrust in deeper and harder.

"Ah~ Cloud~ Hmm~"

"Hmm~ Tifa~," he bends forward, kissing her dry lips, then, whispers to her with his cool husky voice. "Say it . . . say my name again~." Hips thrusting, hands groping her left tit, he waited for her response.

"Cloud~ Cloud~. Get off . . . get off me." She pleaded.

Not a moment spared too soon, the blonde moved away from her. Pulling his dick away from her hot cave; his expression gave off a worried look.

"What's wrong?

She rolled on to her belly, her legs and arms ascended her body. Her butt was lifted higher facing Cloud's being.

"Now," she breathed, "Doggie me~."

She sounded so much like a dirty slut; but, he didn't know why, his body went numb as he caught a perfect glimpse of her sweet hole. Not the dripping one, the one above it.

"What are you waiting for? I want you now." She pleaded rather innocently. She felt him get closer; his head just grazed her vagina, but amplified pressure was put onto her anus. She gasped and Cloud jumped, backing away.

She turned her head to the side, almost facing him. "No Cloud. Not now, okay?"

"You mean . . . later?" he sounded like a child wanting a toy badly.

"Yeah . . . maybe."

"Later? Come on yes or no? Tell me or I won't put it in and you'll get to miss out on it." He tortured her, yet it was short lived.

"Yes already! You can butt fuck me, but later." She said annoyed and exasperated.

He laughed, coiling his arms above her waist; he leaned closer to her ear. His skin caressing her only made her irritation worse and then, "Alright then, it's a promise. Now what is it that you want?" He cooed, touching her suspended tit.

Irritated, "Cloud, come on please?"

"Please what? I don't get what you're talking about." He touched her further, he so enjoyed this so much. When in the hell does he ever get this? She sighs, "Please, Cloud Strife, give it to me," she leaned down causing her behind to rise high, she opened her lips wider with her two fingers, and with a face and voice so sensual, she begged him. ". . . I want your dick, give it to me . . ."

* * *

"**Aerith are you ready?"**

She nodded, "Yeah, but _you _sure don't look like it." She mentions the heavy stack of papers piled high on his desk. Her eyes starred upon the pages, then at her husband. His attention solely on the phone call he's making. Judging by his crude remark, the phone on the other end wasn't answered.

"Worried about Cloud?"

He nods, "You know how he can be, right? The last time was no fun trying to pull him out of jail."

"I know," she walks up to him, hugging him from behind. "But if he's in trouble he'll call us, just like last time."

Zack scoffed, "Yeah from a cell."

She sighs; having to give up.

"You'll find out sooner, I know he's just fine."

He turns to her meeting her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, alright," he hangs up.

"Now hurry and get those papers. We're going to be late to my doctor's appointment."

He smiled, kissing her forehead, "Right."

**Sleep was not. For the cause of the dilemma were strident sounds coming from next door.**

Creaks from the bed and soft moaning can be heard through ventilated walls. She parted her lips to suck in air that was desperately needed when being pleasured. His thrusts gotten deeper and harder, without her appropriate command, but she doesn't complain.

For with every time he thrusts his dick with impressive motion, she could feel a pair balls thrash on her wet pussy.

"Hmm~ Cloud~ Give me more~"

He obliged, hell there's nothing else he could do at the moment, much less stop. No, he was far off into the natural high that came in during sex. His eyes were closed, lips parted, breathing short breaths as he banged her wildly. The sounds from their genitalia, wet, aroused them both even more . . .

"Cloud~! I'm . . . going to~"

He leans forward just a bit, still playing doggie.

"Its okay . . . go ahead . . . cum," He then flips her over to her back, she watches him pull his dick in and out. Both their eyes gazed into each other, glossed with lust and passion. Cloud leans in whispering in her ear. "Cum . . . Tifa~. . . I want you to come on my cock~", his voice full of rugged manliness.

She moans passionately, and so does he, feeling her walls clamp tighter to him.

"Cloud~!"She hugs him tight behind his neck. She extracts her juices onto him, all while her body twitches from a high dosage of hormones and ectasy.

With more lubricant juices on him, Cloud increased his pace. Minutes pass and he can feel that delicious release he so desperately wants to feel.

_Ahh . . . Fuck! I'm cumming!_

"Tifa!~"

A huge wave of ecstatic pleasure ran through his body. His eyes crunched closed, followed by the closing space between his eye brows and his lips parting to let out his sensual moan.

She felt his seed fill her body, adding to the pleasure she felt before. Cloud then pulled out of her; consequently, a shower of his seed emblazed the young woman's body. Stomach, tits, and all.

Tifa felt something heavy fall upon her. Heavy breathing formed on her ear, feeling the heat of it all. His heart beat raced on top of her, she could feel him move slightly. She waited until he could relax and calm down, but it was too late.

"Cloud~, Cloud?"

She heard him snore, and her lips curved into a smile. Slowly and gently she pushed him off of her. He rolled on his back, exposing his entire body. His face strewed calm and . . . happy? His chest still seemed to rise uncontrollably; and his dick, damp, but limped.

Tifa yawned, having to feel tired herself. By covering herself and Cloud with a thick blanket, she turned off the lamp beside the bed. Slowly she made her way to his side; and, with her arms she pulled him to a cuddle. Sighing deeply she fell asleep.

* * *

"**No stop! Don't!"**

Blood oozed down and onto the loose dirt, its being replenished by an open wound that was formed on a familiar soldier's forehead. The dying man peered onto the shocked Lieutenant, his lips moved, "Why? Why couldn't you save me?"

His lips quivered, "I tried. I couldn't!"

The soldier bent his head forward. The helmet that he wore covered the Lieutenants view, until he raised his head again. He gasped, thrilled with horror. A cacophony of sounds came into play, drilling his ears with imaginary pain. The other soldier before him bestowed _his_ face, his whole image was elucidated, thus the Lieutenant panicked and yelled.

"No! Zack! Leave him alone! Don't you touch him!"

He saw Zack's lips move, but no words came out. Then, a shiny blade appeared out of no were. Oh wait, no, they were connected with a long pale white hand and arm. The same appendage multiplied and grasped Zack's body. One yanked Zack's head upward exposing his neck, while two others grasped his shoulders. The man held captive just stared blankly at the Lieutenant with his blue piercing eyes.

And with swift movements the long white arm drew the shiny blade closer to Zack's throat.

"No! NO! NO!" Screamed the blonde; he couldn't move, he could only watch in horror.

"Cloud . . ." Zack told him, and just like that the blade cut through his neck and blood splurged itself from the gash ; staining Zack's soldier's outfit.

"NO!" Cloud yelled in horror.

Zack fell, but Cloud continued to hear his name . . .

"Cloud . . . . Cloud . . . . Cloud . . . . _Cloud?"_

The cacophony of noises started to sound feminine, clear and familiar.

He opened his eyes wide and suddenly. His chest heaved with heavy breathing.

"Cloud?"

His vision blurred, but he could still see someone, very beautiful.

"Tifa?"

Her face strewed worried and a hint of fear.

"Are you okay?" She asked, touching his face, and with her thumb she cleared away tears that were at the brim of falling.

Cloud just starred at her, he tried to recollect of what happen. Of what happened all day even.

"I . . ."

"You had a nightmare. I tried to wake you up and well . . ."

Cloud scoffed, he had finally realized his nightmare.

"I'm okay." He said in a monotone voice.

"You sure?"

He looked at her. The lamp was on, creating the only light source in the room. He noticed that she was sitting up, uncovered by the blanket. As she gently untangled his blonde locks, he took it upon himself to push her down on her back. His lips kissed hers and she obliged, touching his face with both hands. It lasted for a while, it was until they needed air that he stopped and starred into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He hid his face in the crook of her neck. Her fingers dove into his blond locks.

"Want to talk about?"

He removed himself from her, "Not now, maybe later . . ."

Cloud turned of the light fixture, and made Tifa lay on his chest; she sighs in contempt.

"Okay . . . Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"I . . . I love you."

He hugged her closer, kissing her forehead.

". . . Me too, so much . . ."

* * *

**Athours Note: And there yall's have it. I hope yall enjoyed it. *wiggles eyebrows***

**Quick side comment. I actually wanted to put Slenderman in this xD. But maybe it could've cost the story a little, so hey at least i got through with a chapter.**

**Man it looks like Cloud's past keeps creeping in and never stopping for one bit. Can Tifa help? **


	7. Through the Abdomen

**Authors Note: Okay, I'm sorry I haven't been adding chapters for the past. . . I lost count. Time has not been on my side since my second semester of college began. What with all the homework and stress. I know, I know, this short chapter is unacceptable and inexcusable but I just had to GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING. **

**Anyway, hope ya'll are still reading. Here it is:**

* * *

**Anonymous Stalker**

**Through the Abdomen **

**That afternoon, Zack took Aerith to the hospital.**

"It's just a check up," she told him patting his hand. "Everything is going to be fine."

Zack eyes her, "Hmm? No, of course it's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Aerith smiles at him, "I'm not the one worrying."

Zack sighs, his chest rose up and down. "I'm just . . . It's just different for me you know?"

Aerith tittered, taking hold of Zack's left arm into a small embrace. She laid her cheek onto his upper arm, "I know hun'. It's different for me too you know."

Zack sighed, looking around the waiting room. There were too other couples waiting there with them. There was a woman already rubbing her swollen stomach, while her man rubbed her back gently. Then he watched the second couple. They already have a kid, a toddler, now they're up for their second child, perhaps third.

"What if I'm not a good mom?"

Zack quickly looked at her with a saddened look, patting her hands. "What are you saying? You'll be an excellent mother." He gave her the most precious smile.

She smiled back. "I hope so."

Looking deep into his eyes, she spoke softly, "Zack? Do you want to become a dad?"

It was an honest question, but why did it hurt?

"Of course," he whispered to her, but it sounded like he wanted to yell it at her.

"Are you happy about it?"

"Yes; Aerith. Why are you asking me this?" His voice grew anxious.

She sighed, her eyebrows furrowed. "It's just that. When the test read positive, you didn't seem all that happy, and, I just expected you'd be more cheery than usual."

"Aerith," he exhaled, pulling back strands of onyx hair with his free hand. "What did you think I was going to react, honey bunny?"

She smiled, a little, at her pet name that he called her almost indefinitely.

"It's my first time becoming a dad. I don't know much about this." He wraps his arm around her slender frame. Kissing her forehead he continues, "What? I'm just worried okay? If you want to know,"

They look at each other, "Now, I think about protecting you and the baby. I think about the things I should do as a father; as a husband. I want to take care of things so our lives would be okay." He kisses her forehead again.

"And honestly, I don't want you thinking like that anymore. I'm here; I'm happy, and excited. I'm just nervous, like you. 'Kay?"

He could feel her breathing struggle, "One last question." She said.

"I think I already know what it is. And you should know the answer to it already."

His blue eyes stare blankly at the potted plant on the floor, while he waited for the rhetorical question.

"You're not going to leave me after the baby's here. Are you?"

He gazes at her with adamant eyes, "No. I'm not like 'them' Aerith."

An unsuspecting tear cascades down her cheek, expressing her fear. Zack takes hold of her, this time with both arms. If they weren't in public he'd kiss her unwaveringly, ah hell. He pulls up her chin, bestowing her soft, sweet lips to him as he takes her full. She hums as he sucks her tender flesh, creating muffled clicks of wet friction. He could taste her and vice versa on Aerith's side.

Then, he stops to collect air, while eyeing her affectionately. He notices the pink hue over her nose and smiles. "Now, you're not going to ask me that again. Are you?"

She smiles, hugging him closely; letting her ear rest above his chest, listening to his heart beat. She sits calmly.

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he sooths her back.

A wide door opens slowly, letting out a small and meek nurse. "Fair? The doctor is ready to see you now." She shows them through the opened door. The couple sighed in sync, as they rose up from their chairs and left the waiting room. Their destination, a small office with an examination chair and computer monitors; including a wide curtain for extra privacy.

The nurse motioned Aerith to sit on examination chair while Zack got his comfort from a sturdy waiting chair beside the examination chair.

"The doctor will see you shortly."

The nurse leaves the small room, abandoning two anxious almost-to-be parents. Moments later an older female walked into the small room. She wore a white coat with length to her caves and a normal pencil skirt and red blouse. Her face was adorned with age as every time she spoke lines bare themselves at the corners of her mouth.

"Good, after noon. I'm Doctor Shellie." She approaches Zack with a poised smile, holding out her hand to him. He takes her hand firmly, greeting each other thoughtfully.

Dr. Shellie gazes towards Aerith. "And how are we feeling today?"

She asked her in a sincere manner, but it was almost too childish.

"I'm okay," she responded.

"This would be your first child wouldn't it?"

Aerith nods.

"Hmm, any changes of mood or behavior? Do you feel sick often?" The doctor took out a note pad and pen, immediately jotting down some notes.

"Well, I was feeling sick before."

"Like what?"

"Hmm, I was feeling dizzy, morning sickness mostly, and tired lately. "

The matured doctor responds to her, "That's normal. Don't be surprised if your moods change randomly too," she begins to chuckle, but no one is laughing. She clears her throat and presses on.

"So, Mrs. Fair. How long have you've been pregnant?"

Zack spoke up, "Uh, we actually. We came here to find out, exactly."

"Oh," responded the doctor.

Aerith nods in agreement.

"Well," pondered the woman. "Let's have a look see. Please lay down on the cot and we'll see just how far off you are into your pregnancy."

Aerith nods, but she, even Zack, seemed unsure. The doctor smiled, it's only a check up; we'll use the monitor.

The brunette obliged, lying on her back she waited on the doctor's next request. The doctor went to the other side of the room, turning on the monitor ahead. She came towards Aerith side with a peculiar remote in hand and a bottle in the other.

"Pull up your blouse." She demanded gently; and Aerith did as much. When she did, Zack pulled himself further from his chair, taking notice of his wife's stomach. How different does it look now than before; her abdomen to her navel represented a small bump. Mostly swollen and inflated.

Then, the doctor squeezed the bottle she had with her and out came a stream of green jelly. The condiment touched Aerith's swollen stomach, causing her to hiss and shiver.

"It's cold," she said out loud.

Zack couldn't help but smile. He stood up from the chair and walked right next to her. He held her hand firmly as she waited and watched the monitor ahead.

The doctor turned on the remote and carefully massaged Aerith's swollen stomach. Both Zack and Aerith gazed at the monitors screen and out came a blurred vision of nothing. The doctor slowly moved the remote lower until she caught an image of something round and beating.

Aerith gasped and tears quickly swelled up in her eyes. At this moment Zack forgot to breath, yet he was still so relaxed. Well, more in awe.

"Hmm, I can see the head." She said smiling.

Aerith cupped her mouth with both hands, tears streamed down her face as she identified her unborn child's head. It was tiny, oh so very tiny. The doctor moved ahead and she could faintly make out two little arms and legs. Her hand was smothered in Zack's and for the first time he expressed a certain type of emotion.

Perhaps it was known as newly found love.

"Hmm, I can't seem to identify its gender."

"You can do that? Already?" Zack's voice sounded shaky.

The doctor nodded, "But, since it's in an awkward position. I can't get a good view." The Doctor removed the tool from Aerith. "You'll have to come back next week to find out. By then, the fetus would be much more mature and we can surely make out if it's a boy or girl." The medic walked towards the other side of the room once again, retrieving a few sheets of tissue.

"We'll do it." suggested Zack. He took the tissue from her and began to wipe off his wife's stomach gently. The brunette watches her husband lips curve into a smile, and so, she smiled too.

Before leaving, the doctor had a few more words to say.

"Judging by the fetuses progress, you've been pregnant for a while now Aerith. 14 weeks the most."

Aerith looked at her, eyes still glazed with tears. "Yes, well. I wasn't sure."

"But, now we are. . ." Zack concluded. His smiles baring few teeth, Aerith felt utterly delighted at her husband's change. So much so she felt the need to kiss him.

"Hmm, just make sure you do nothing that puts the fetus's life in harm's way. And at your size and the fetus's, no sex." She sounded demanding. "Unless you want to have a miscarriage."

Aerith gasped, in which Zack just took her arm, reassuringly. "It's okay. It won't ever happen."

The doctor continued, "Make sure you attend frequent seminars. They'll help you through your pregnancy. And make sure you're there too." She looked at Zack while grinning. He blandly nodded.

Alas, they leave the clinic. Aerith held Zack by the arm, while the brunette ushered her to their parked car.

"That was rude of her," said Zack.

"Yeah, "she responded. "But, I'm still happy."

They've reached their black Mercedes; beside it Zack turned towards Aerith. He touched her forehead with his and smiled, "Yeah me too."

They kissed for a long while and stopped until it was time to go.

"I got an idea!" exclaimed Zack.

"Hmm?"

"Let's buy a crib!" he ushers her inside the vehicle; which caught her by surprise.

"But we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet." She reminded him.

"Aw come on Aerith, there's a store not far from here. Let's check it out." He ignites the car and slowly pulls off of the lot and onto the street.

Aerith's cheeks hurt the whole way, mainly from smiling so much.

* * *

**With a baby on its way, no one mentioned on the current situation Cloud was in. **

It was a brand new day. The morning couldn't have been better. Light brightened the room causing Cloud to wake from his sleep. He found himself bare at the top of a messy mattress and dislocated pillows. The cool breeze of the morning caressed his naked skin, drawing chills all over his body.

Starring up at the ceiling he couldn't help but grin; consequently, he cheeks stretched. Thus he found it hard to believe that in such a long time, Cloud actually smiled.

He brought himself off of the mattress and picked off his clothes that where laying on the carpeted floor. With his slacks and poorly buttoned up dress shirt Cloud left the small room. But not before replacing his dog tag on his neck.

He could smell the aroma of delicacies being cooked in the small kitchen. He approached said corner and found an appetizing meal. One with long milky legs and a pair of voluptuous breasts. She wore nothing but a pair of black panties and a tight white blouse. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun, strands of long hair unrestrained from the clutches of the red barrette.

She felt his presence, but wouldn't dare move. Cloud approached her from behind and wrapped his clothed arms around her waist. His chest heaving on her back and tenderly caresses her neck with his lips. She moaned, having to feel him sucking on her flesh like a vampire.

"Are you going to turn me, Cloud?"

His hands massaged her clothed, flat stomach and trailed upwards to grope her massive breasts. "Hmm, perhaps."

She giggles, sending shivers down his spine. He began to tighten his grip amongst her orbs. She sighs at his touch.

"You can be my girl," He hides his face in the nook of her neck; waiting for her response. She let's go of the spatula and curls her fingers into his blonde locks behind her. "Hmm, maybe."

He removes one hand from her breasts and dives down onto her clothed woman hood. There, he rubs her gently with his forefinger and middle, causing her head to sway backwards onto his shoulder. Her actions gave away her lips in which Cloud hungrily took them. Her hands began to rub the back of his scalp and in mere seconds they fell to the floor kissing passionately.

With what little tile there was in the small kitchen, Cloud pressed Tifa under his body, her exposed skin touching the cool surface. Their hands wavered on each other, caressing every inch of each other's skin; then, touching the articles of clothing they wore.

It wasn't until that they were both nude that Cloud decided to play with her swollen flesh. He squeezed then together, making Tifa appear that she had a cross eyed torso. He snickered at her predicament, making the young woman slap his taut bicep. He grinned almost unnoticeably as he felt her hands caress his naked chest and stomach. She sits up to fully take hold of his semi-hard member. He inhales in response; slowly, she begins to pump the genital. Her thumb pressed the mushroom tip, blocking his tiny hole from spewing his semen too early.

"Ngh, Tifa." He caressed her smooth face, begging silently.

"Hold on Cloud." She said as her hand pumps him harder and faster, due to the measured release of his fluids. He moaned, closing his eyes slowly. His breathing became horse and just when his waiting felt like an eternity, Tifa dove down on him. He sucked in air with closed teeth. Oh how it felt tremendously good!

She sucked and licked hard, yet he desperately wanted more. So he took her head with both his hands and held her still for a moment. There he inserted his dick and began to thrust gently into her mouth. Tifa was surely surprised at his actions; she wasn't prepared so she gagged the first few thrusts. Unfortunately, he didn't listen, or could not listen. Cloud was in too deep with his bliss and pure pleasure that he didn't hear her reflexes. Hell, at this moment he didn't want to stop.

Even after being beaten with his dick repeatedly, Tifa tried to get used to his movements. Alas, she couldn't. Cloud's excitement intensified as he thrust deeper into her; genitalia hitting the back of her throat. The young woman gagged once again. Her hands squeezed his buttocks as she received his blow, causing him to twitch frequently.

"Ah, Tifa, I'm coming." He warned her.

Willingly Tifa pulled out just in time, not wanting to be choked to death by his seed.

She gasps.

"Oh," he breathed, "Why did you pull out?"

As a result from her actions, Clouds coagulated seed glazed her young face with an explosive manner.

She made a disgusted sound. His load was thick, causing her to go temporarily blind. So, she pushed him down flat on his back, wiping her face on his stomach. Cloud didn't mind, though.

"I want to put it in now," she heard him say.

She peeked from under his skin, looking straight at his eyes. "Okay," she said kindly. Tifa rose from her position to let her body loom over his privates. With her legs on each side of his body she takes hold of Cloud's semi-hard on. Gently she inserts the genital in her slick opening. She gasps at the sensation of her wall stretching and clamping onto Cloud. He then grunts at her slow moving pace.

Shortly after, her pace quickens and her thrusts became wilder. Cloud moans as he takes in the view before him. The dame he's attracted to strongly is riding him like there's no tomorrow. Her breasts swayed and jumped as she slides herself in and out of him. The blonde took upon himself to grope them once more as she jumps. Her head pulls back as her climax is right around the corner.

Their breathing became horse; then, Tifa climaxed onto Cloud. Her head spinning, body quivering from the natural high. Cloud lets her fall back onto the cool tile. And even though she was done, he wasn't. He looms over as he thrust deeper and faster.

He hums as he takes her whole, while Tifa lets him do whatever he wants. He moves to the side a little and hits her very pleasing pressure point. She gasps, and he kisses her as he releases his second load.

Once again she felt full and with bliss. Letting him rest on her, Tifa rubbed the back of his head with her gentle fingers.

* * *

**Authors Note: A million apologies for all who want to continue reading this story. I'M NOT DONE YET! But sadly time is not on my side right now. With college and a butt lode of homework I haven't found the time to do so. But hey I'm in spring break right now and hopefully I can ADD a few more chapters on ANONYMOUS STALKER and MAID IN GONGAGA. **

**Hope ya'll still reading and I'm so, so very, very sorry :-(**


End file.
